Not Incapable
by Soldieret Of Love
Summary: One accident with Shuichi, turns both Shu and Eiri's lives upside down, when lies, and secrets are reveled.
1. Wreck of the Day

Not Incapable

Part One: I… I…

"Yukiiiii I'm hooome!"

Shuichi yell as he enter the Apartment he shares with Yuki.

Yuki looks up irritated as Shuichi enters the door. Yuki is sitting on the couch reading an article from the news paper.

"Idiot do you have to be so loud?" He says angrily looking a Shuichi with icy eyes.

God damnit he so always so loud and annoying. God why can't he just be a little quieter, I should change the locks… again…. Better yet he should just shut up completely. Ha! That'll be the day.

"Yuki don't be so mean." He says with glowing blue eyes. "You know I can't stand being away from you, I LOOOVE YOU!!!" Shuichi sing a the top of his lungs , running towards Yuki a top speed.

Yuki easily dodges his attack by swiftly moving out the way, and by getting up from the couch. Shuichi falls face first into the cushions of the couch. Yuki just shakes his head in annoyance at him.

"Yeah well I like being away from you. Far, far away from you in fact." Yuki says moving to get himself a beer from the fridge.

"You're so cruel to me." Shuichi wails.

"Obviously not cruel enough, your still here aren't you?"

"Anyway Yuki, I have something I wanna discuss with you."

"Ugh." He says under his breath before opening his beer. "What is it now? It better not be anything idiotic as usual."

"Okay me and Hiro were just talking," Shuichi say cautiously, " and we were discussing me and you. He say's me and you should go out on a date----" Yuki cuts him off before he can say more.

"I thought I told you not to say anything stupid?"

"But Yuk----"

"No." Yuki says point blank.

Here we go again with this same damned discussion, every week. Hiro should just shut the hell up! Filling Shuichi with these damn thoughts. He's already an idiot on his own, he doesn't need anymore help being stupid.

"WHAAA, Yuki why?" Shuichi wails again.

Yuki huffs and takes a sip of his beer. "I've already told you!" Yuki shouts. Shuichi cringes at his voice.

"I don't want people in my personal business. I'm already in the tabloids as it is, I don't need anymore publicity."

"But people already know we're lovers."

"I… don't… care." Yuki just as cold as ever.

"But Yuki I'm your boyfriend and----"

Yuki takes another sip from his beer, and locks his cold eyes with Shuichi's warm ones. He knows he has steely look in his eyes.

"Who said I'm your boyfriend?"

************

Shuichi looks at Yuki with shock reveling in his eyes, also hurt. How could he say something so tremendously heartless like that?

"But Yuki aren't we lovers? Shuichi says wistfully but with hurt in his voice.

"Yes we are. That's all will ever be, nothing more." Yuki says firmly as he turns around with beer in hand and goes into his study to start typing the next chapter in his book. Leaving Shuichi alone… in more than one way.

Oh God that hurts so much Why would he say something horrible? I thought he loved me. Even he never technically never said that… but still…. Since we're lovers doesn't that mean anything to him at all? Or am I just some causal fuck to him? My face is getting wet.

***********

I feel bad, no worse than bad for what I said I feel horrible for what I said to Shuichi. I had no right to say such cruel and mean things to him. It's not his fault that I can't admit to what I to him, to myself. It's not that I'm incapable of loving someone it's just I'm afraid, no terrified of losing him. What if I can't give what he wants? What if I can't satisfy him? When me and Shu have sex it's more than that, it's like making love. He's so giving in bed with me, so passionate and full of love.

When I look a the clock on the computer it's 2:45am, and I've typed nothing but nonsense, so I erase it. I've got too much Shuichi on the brain… once again. I find it ironic that I'm a romace novelist, but the romance in my on life sucks. I can't even say three simple word, eight little letter, but big in their meaning, to the one I care for more than my own life.

That's it I'm turning in! I'm thinking to much. Hopefully this will just blow over by morning… oh yeah it is morning already. When I walk in the leaving room Shuichi is asleep on the couch, or so I thought.

*********

God I'm such an idiot! And a baby! I can't stop the tears from coming. I feel like I need to give up on this so called relationship. I hate myself for putting my on self through this. Yuki just doesn't understand how much I love him. Do you really hate me Yuki?

*********

"Shuichi?" Yuki asks concerned.

"What is it Yuki?" Shuichi asks with hostility in his voice . "You ready for a late night fuck." He says as he sit up looking over the back of the couch to look at me.

When I look into his eyes they were puffy and red.

"Shuichi." I'm saying as I walk around the couch to face him. When I get closer to him I can see that shaking, God I just wanna hold him, and make him feel better.

"You know that's not what I want from you," I can hear the ting of gentleness that's in my voice, thats not usually there, "you know me better than that."

"Do I really Yuki, do I really know you better than that. That's all we ever do around here is have sex."

He's stop crying now. I can see that the light that's usually in his blue eye's has turned to anger.

"I don't even know feel about me!" Shuichi shouts at me.

"Shu----"

"Just shut up! I don't wanna hear anything come out of your mouth!"

"…."

I've never seen Shuichi this mad before about anything… or this angry with me. What happened to the happy idiot, that's usually so patient with me?

**********

I have to get off of this couch, wait I'm standing up. When did this happened, damnit who cares about that right now. I want to leave this place so bad, more importantly I need to get away from Yuki. That's a first, I usually never want to leave his side.

"Shuichi please calm down." His voice is usually harsh, but this time its soft but firm. But that just upsets me more.

"No! Don't tell me to calm! I love you so much Yuki, that I can't stand it! But you don't even understand that do?"

"Shuichi." He says as he reaches out to grab my arm. Instead of letting him touch me I slap his hand away. Which in turn puts a shocked expression on his face.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I scream.

At this point I was so furious with him, that I was shaking violently. I've never felt such anger in my life before, there are fresh new tears in my eyes now that are threatening to spill over.

"Shuichi you need to listen to---"

"NO!" I scream as he reaches out to touch me again. This time instead of letting him touch me, I run around the couch and out the door. All I can hear is screaming behind as I race down the steps and out of the apartment building.

*******

"SHUICHI!" I yell as he's running of the apartment.

When look towards the window I can see it's raining outside. My stomach twists and I know have to chase after him, plus he doesn't have any shoes on or a jacket. Idiot.

When I'm outside, I feel my feet pounding against the pavement. The city light are dashing past me, as I'm running to catch up with Shuichi. From this far away his body looks so frail and fragile, he could break so easily. My stomach turns again. With that I can feel my feet pounding harder on the ground.

**********

I can hear him running behind me, I can hear his breathing. He's probably having a hard time running, cause he smokes so much. He should probably stop smoking. There I go again, I'm always more worried for him than my self.

During this chase I get to the railroad crossing, hoping I can get through before the train that's coming can block me. Unfortunately I was too slow. Now I have to stop, the foot steps behind me stop too.

*********

He has to stop running now, because a the passenger train blocked his path. Good. Now we can finally talk. Damn I'm exhausted, I should really stop smoking. But I won't.

**************

"Shuichi." He says very gently to me.

But I don't turn to look at him. I don't want to look at him… no I really do. But I know if I look at him I'll cry again. I hate crying, especially in front of him.

"Shuichi come home, it's raining."

I look up at the sky, and he's right it is raining. When I hold my hands their drenched from the rain. Not to mention my clothes are glued to my body, my hair's soaked.

There's pain in feet, oh right I don't have any shoes on… I'm an idiot, I know.

"So what? Its not like you give a damn anyway." I say tiredly, I feel like I need to sit down somewhere.

"So? You'll catch a cold." I can hear how sincere he is. But I don't care.

"Like I said not like you care you just want your sex toy in good shape." I finally turn around to face him, the train is still blocking my path.

"Shuichi you know I care about, and not just about your well being either. I care about everything that has to do with you. I'm your lover for more than just sex."

I wonder if I'm crying or if it's just the rain? I'm probably crying, why? Cause I'm a sentimental idiot. I can feel people looking at me… at us. What a sight we must be to the people in the train passing behind us; famous author Eiri Yuki and pop star Shuichi Shindou standing outside in the rain.

I can feel my heart warming up, and opening up again to Yuki again. But still, I need to hear more.

"Shuichi please… I … I…" I take a step forward, he takes a step forward.

"Do you really care about me Yuki?"

I put my hand up to my heart, squeezing my shirt. I can feel the tears now, tears of happiness.

"Am I really more than just a sex buddy to you."

"Yes you moronic idiot, you mean much more to me than that." His voice is soft and gentle. "Shuichi I… I…" Oh my God he's going to say it finally, the words I've been waiting to hear.

"Shuichi I----"

Before he could say those words a number of events happened: The train passing by finally ended, the rain picked up, crossing rails went up. These events may have seemed like nothing, until the look in Yuki's eyes changed from soft to panicked. He was looking behind me, when I heard a horn honk. I turned to look behind me and saw a car coming right for me

This all happened in a matter of moments. The next events that happened was Yuki running towards me yelling my name, and the car swerving to not hit me. I felt a sharp pain in my leg. All I remember after the that is falling, yelling, my eyesight blurring, and Yuki's face.


	2. Wake Up

Not Incapable

Part Two: Wake up… please

"How is he?" I ask the doctor.

"The car didn't do too much damage." The doctor says while looking at her clip board. She's a young doctor, about in her mid twenties. Her name on her name tag says Dr. Ayako. She has shoulder length black hair.

"He's just unconscious from the fall he took. Also he has a bruised hip from where the car brushed up against him, and a fever of a 102. Due to being outside in the rain without proper clothing, and a couple cuts on his foot." She looks at me carefully "But he should make a full recovery." Relief floods my body.

"Is it alright if I go see him?" In my ears my voice sounds weak and tired.

"Yes Mr. Uesugi ."

When I walked into the hospital room Shuichi's asleep soundly. I take seat next to his bed, I can see little droplets of sweat on his forehead. He's a little pale. I reach up to brush his pink hair out of his face, he makes a little sound in the back of his throat. I take his hand in mine, their cool.

"I really hate that this happened to you, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been out the rain like that anyway." I say squeezing his hand. "Shuichi your such an idiot for loving me the way you do, you could do so much better than me. When you got hit by the car I was scared out my mind.

******** Flash Back******

"Shuichi." I screamed as the car was coming straight at him. He's confused, he doesn't understand what's happening. The only thing he can do is turn his head to see what's behind him. When I run to push him out the way, I'm already too late. The car swerves out the way to not hit him, Shuichi falls and hits head on the pavement.

The driver was an old man, he was having a hard time navigating in the rain. I wasn't mad a the man. It was just an accident. If it's anyone's fault it's mine for having him out there in the rain in the first place.

I held him my arms, and tapped him on his face lightly telling him to wake up. As the old man called an ambulance for Shuichi. I rode in the back the ambulance with him holding his hand.

****** Flash Back******

The feeling of Yuki squeezing my hand is first thing I felt, I already know it's him. Next the pain in my head. When I open my eyes my vision is a little blurred. My vision adjust some more I can see clearer that I'm laying in a bed in the hospital room. Yuki's face looks pained but relived.

"Yuki." I try to sit up but Yuki gently pushes me back down.

"Don't get up. You need to rest."

"What happened?" I say wincing at the throbbing pain in my head.

"You got hit by a car and hit your----"

"Ugh" I groan at the pain. That's right I did get hit by car.

"Shuichi do you need me to call for the nurse?" The room feel like it's spinning. I close my eyes waiting for the sensation to fade.

"No, no I'll be fine… as long as you stay here with me." I smile at him weakly. He squeezes my hand,

"Shuichi I'm so sorry this happened to yo---" Before he could finish his statement I cut him off.

" Yuki not everything bad that happens to me is your fault. You didn't tell me to go out side half dresses in the rain did you?" I ask.

"No but ---"

"Like I said it's not your fault, Ugh!" My head is really killing me, I rub circles around my temples.

"I'll call for the nurse."

"No!" I say urgently "I'll be okay."

"Yuki I'm gonna be okay." Then I remember our argument again. "We're gonna be ok right?" I ask timidly.

"Shuichi I don't ---" Once again he's cut off, this time by Hiro coming in.

*********

"Shuichi what happened to you?" Hiro asks concerned.

"I got hit by car." Hiro looked over at Yuki suspiciously. He walked to the other side of the bed.

"Mister Yuki didn't push in front of a car did he." Hiro whispers in my ear, but loud enough for Yuki to hear.

"Hey Hiro! Don't say bad things about Yuki!" I say so loudly it hurts my head.

"If I pushed him in front of a car he wouldn't be alive to talk about it." Yuki say a matter-factly type voice.

"YUKI! Ugh!" I can't take the pain anymore. Before Hiro can get up, Yuki's out the door to get nurse.

"Shuichi are you okay?" Hiro asks urgently.

"My head really hurts!" I'm almost in tears from the pain. Hiro gently pats my head.

"Don't worry; Mister Yuki gone to go get the nurse." Just the nurse comes in with Yuki behind her.

"Glad to see your up Mr. Shindou." She has a needle in her hand.

"No! I hate needles!" I say terrified at how long the needle is… it looks menacing.

"Shuichi you idiot your almost 20, and your scared of needles!?" Yuki say incredulously. Hiro's laughing hysterically.

"But Hiro, and Yuki look at it it's scary!" I whine."Tch." Yuki clucks at me as walks over to the nurse. He whispers in her ear. She looks shocked but nods her head.

"Hey Yuki what did you say ---" Yuki suddenly kisses me. The kiss is tender, Yuki's lip are soft. I feel my face get red.

"Um ok I'm done." The nurse says awkwardly.

Yuki stops the kiss, Hiro's just as surprised as I am at what just happened. Yuki never kisses me in public. I feel a stinging sensation in my arm, when I look down it has band-aid on it.

"Hey tricked me!"

"Well it worked didn't it, you feel better don't you?" The pain is subsiding a little.

"Oh. Guess your right."

"Shuichi you really are an idiot." Hiro says smiling shaking his head in amusement.

"You guys." I say contently, I feel a little drowsy.

"Mr. Shindou the shot will make you sleepy." The nurse says, I hadn't even realized she was still in the room. She turns to leave.

"We'll I guess you'll be okay?" Hiro says. It's more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah." I yarn. I grab Yuki's hand. "Will you stay with me." I ask Yuki almost in a whisper. Yuki stares at me for a moment.

"Tch." He falls back into the chair next to me.

"You too Hiro."

"You got it buddy."

Nothing was said for a while, I sense some tension in the room. But I'm not sure. I'm half asleep, but try to break the ice anyway,

"How's Ayaka?" I ask Hiro. Ayaka's Hiro's girlfriend. Formerly Yuki's fiancé though an arranged marriage.

"She's doing great! We're talking about moving in together." Hiro say's excitedly.

"Oh," I yawn, "That's good. Yuki how's that novel coming?"

"It's coming." He never really discusses his book with me.

"I have too many distractions." He say pointedly.

"Ummm, ok." Is my only response as drift into sleep.

*********

"So why was Shuichi out in the rain anyway?" Hiro questions angrily at me.

I knew this would happen if he came. I don't feel like arguing with him, but I will anyway.


	3. Revelations

Not Incapable

Part two: Revelations

"Well Mr. Yuki, why was Shuichi out in the rain?" Hiro asks accusingly.

"To be completely honest it's your fault?"

"And how is that my fault?"

"If you would have never put the idea of going out on a date, we would never have argued." I said point blank.

"What the hell is their to argue about?" He asks astonished. "He's your boyfriend you should want to go out on dates with him."

"It's not that simple."

"What's not simple about it."

"Like I told him I don't need the paparazzi and all of the rest of Japan in my business."

"So!" He says irritated. "You of all people shouldn't care. Mister I could less if I saw someone being mauled by a bear next me." He says sarcastically. "I swear Shuichi can do so much better." I can see a hint of jealously in his brown eyes.

"Hm. Who do you have in mind, might I ask?" I say suspiciously, he looks startled by the question.

"Well?" I insist.

"All I'm saying is he can do better."

"Would you happen to be interested in taking my place, Hiroshi?" I ask him this nonchalantly to hide my true feelings. I'm actually mad. Did he really think I wouldn't find out his true feelings for Shuichi. He give me another startled look.

"Of course not, I have Ayaka." He say that last part hesitantly.

"But that's not who you really want is it?" I say accusingly.

"Mr. Yuki we shouldn't be talking ----"

"Admit it Hiro you've always wanted him for yourself." He doesn't say anything, he looks away. "Do you like it when he's up on stage, shaking his slim hips seductively while he's singing? You just wanna grab on to his while he's riding on your---"

"Shut up." Hiro says almost in whisper.

"Why should I?" I can feel his anger. "Sometimes at night while he's asleep, he moans my name. He even wakes me up sometimes by sucking on my ----"

"Shut the hell up!" He yells across the room. We both look over at Shuichi who still lays sleeping between us. Some how we forgot the Shuichi was even still in the room. I'm glad he can't hear us.

"Sorry, my bad. I didn't know this was such a sensitive subject for. If I knew I would have never brought it up." I say mockingly. He walk over from where he's at next to Shuichi, to get up close with me.

"Listen you personified asshole, shut your fucking mouth." He says dangerously close to my face. I can smell his minty breath.

"And what if I don't." I ask menacingly, he give me threatening smile.

"Then I'll have to take him from you." That comment almost make punch him. Almost.

"The hell you will." I say icily. "Like you said you have Ayaka." He laugh pushing his brown hair out of his face.

"Ayaka's heart is not with me by long shot!" He scoffs "She still love you, Ayaka is only using me as a replacement for you. That shouldn't come as a surprise."

She needs to get over me. I could never love a person like her. She's lived a sheltered life. At least Shuichi's in the music business, he's seen the ups and down of life. Ayaka's parents have always made her decisions for her.

"Isn't that the same thing your doing with Ayaka? I honestly want to know.

"Not at first. I really liked her for who she was. But after a while I could tell she wasn't falling for me." I can her the sadness in his voice. "Whenever she looked at me she wanted to see you, and when I tried to make love to her I wanted it to be…." He doesn't complete his sentence. He looks away from me.

"You can want him all you want to, but you'll never have him." I say with conviction. His mood changes from feeling sorry for himself to confidence.

"I guess we'll just have to see about that."

"Hm, I guess so."

************

I don't know when I woke up all I know is that I heard yelling. They finally left out the room, I open my eyes. I heard most of the conversation, to know that Hiro is in love with me, not Ayaka. Why would he lie to me about his feelings? Hiro's my best friend, how could he love me? Why didn't he tell me before I met Yuki? Maybe then we would could have been together. Wait a minute, what the hell am I talking about! It's not like have feelings for Hiro. But do have to admit to myself I was a little, no a lot jealous when I he told me he and Ayaka were dating. I just assumed because he would be spending more time with her then me. No! I do not have feelings for Hiro!

Hiro also said he would try to take me from Yuki, Yuki would never allow that. I don't want them fighting over me. Hiro knows I love Yuki more than anything in this world and I would never want to lose him. But Hiro's my best friend and Yuki knows that. Hiro's always been there for me know matter what. Every argument I've had with Yuki, Hiro was always there with advice. When I was depressed Hiro was there to make me feel better. I can't imagine my life without either of them. When I hear someone walk in close my eyes. Whoever it is, is standing over me, I hope it's not anyone want to smother me in my sleep.

"Shuichi." It's Hiro's voice.

"Shuichi." He says again in a low voice. "Even in your sleep you seem to have racing thoughts." If he only knew the truth. "Do you even know how much you mean to, or how beautiful you are." He touches my face, he's gently strokes my face. I try not to flinch at his touch, my face feels hot. His hand hesitates, but then he continues. Hiro's fingers trace my lips. I hear my breathing pick up, his breathing picks up too. I know I should stop this, but I can't find the will in me to stop this. Hiro's face is so close to mine I can feel his breath on my face. Then I feel his lips on mine, it takes all of me not to react to this. His lips are gentle on mine, his hand is caressing my face. Part of me wants to kiss him back, the other part wants to jump out of bed and run into Yuki's arms. I accidentally let out a whimper. He puts more pressure on my lips, his hand moves into my hair holding on to it. Just then someone else walks in.

"What the hell do you think your doing." It's Yuki. Hiro pulls away from me.

"What does it look like?" Hiro challenges. I here footsteps coming closer, then the irrefutable sound of flesh hitting flesh. After hearing that I know I have to get up and put a stop to this fight, before someone gets hurt… even worse. I jump up just in time to see Hiro punch Yuki in the jaw.

" YOU GUYS STOP IT!" I yell. The both turn around with astonished looks on their faces. I can feel tears pricking my eyes. They look ashamed at themselves. Then the doctor walks in.

"What do you think your doing." She says furiously at Hiro and Yuki. They don't say anything. "I really don't care what it is, but Mr. Shindou need his rest. You two's fighting aren't making him any better! Now leave." She says firmly. All Yuki and Hiro can do is look at me and leave out reluctantly.

"Mr. Shindou you need to go back to sleep." She says leaving out.

I don't understand anymore. Not this situation, not my feeling for Hiro, for Yuki. The tears spill over. Why am I such an idiot! Why me? The tears are just coming, and then the inevitable sleep.


	4. What Am I Doing?

Not Incapable

Part Three: What am I doing?

When we left Shuichi's room, Yuki shoved me into an empty room next to Shu's. He cuffed my shirt and threw me against the wall.

"Listen you mangy bastard, Stay away from Shuichi!" He said vehemently. I tired to pull his hand away from my shirt. It was no use he just slammed me against the wall again even harder.

"Tell me how am I suppose to stay away from him? We're in a band together. I see him every day, we're in the studio together at all types of hours."

"Then I'll ask him to quit the band."

"Even you know he wouldn't do that. Even if he did you know he'd never be happy, singing is his life. I know you wouldn't ask that of him anyway cause you love him too much to ask that." I say a matter-of-fact. I take hold of his wrist again. "So what will you do Eiri Yuki, what will you do?" I smile at him mockingly. "I have all the time in the world to steal him from you. I'm perfect for in every way. I'm easy to talk to, we enjoy the same things. I'm not cold to him as you are. And we'll never have to be apart when he's on tour." He loosen his grip on my shirt, I push him away hard. He lets go his golden eye's looking slightly startled . When he regains his composer, he gives me a cold glare.

"Hiroshi don't fuck with me." He says menacingly at me, and walks out leaving me alone to ponder his comment.

***************************************

Damn that Hiroshi! His words have got me rattled, cause everything he said was right. He is perfect for Shuichi. They get along and they're always together with one another. Yeah and I know I'm cold to Shuichi, but I'm trying my best. And I'll be damned if I let him have MY Shuichi! But I could tell by the determined look in his brown eyes that he wasn't playing. He will try to take Shu from me. But I'll do everything in my being not to let that happen….. I'll even go beyond my being.

Hiro's playing with a fire that's hotter than the sun, and when you mess with the sun you get incinerated.

****************************************

What the hell am I going to do. This is too messed up, no this is a fucked up situation. How can Hiro be in love with me! How could I actually WANT to kiss Hiro back. I LOVE YUKI, not Hiro… at least I don't think so. DAMNIT! I supposed to know for sure. But when I felt Hiro's lips on mine I wanted to put my fingers through his long red hair and arch up into the kiss, and open up my---- God I need to stop thinking these thoughts!

Someone knocks and comes in my room, it's Hiro. He's smiling at me. But there something about his smile. It's not a regular smile, its something else in his smile. Almost seductive, he looks like he wants to eat me. Some how this thought doesn't bother me in the least. Part of me wants him to eat me… in more ways than one.

When strides up to me, he grabs my hair and pulls me into a smoldering hot kiss. I try to take in breath of air, but he thrust his tongue into my mouth. I moan into his mouth, latching on to his hair. The kiss taste like caramel…corn. He breaks the kiss to lick my bottom lip, I lick his too. Our tongues are rubbing together, getting tangled in each other. I suck on his bottom lip as if my life depends on it, he make a sound in the back his throat. He stops the kiss and looks at me.

"Shuichi." He says gently. "Shuichi." This time more fiercely. "SHUICHI WHAT THE HELL!!!" I wake up to see Yuki's golden eyes glaring at me. Waking up to that is worst than any nightmare.

******************************************

After the heated 'discussion' with Hiro, I went to hospital cafeteria. I figured I'd get a cold beer to cool off with. I really wanted to go back and beat Hiro's face in, and shove his guitar up his ass and tie his red hair around the head off it. But I'll settle for a beer instead. When I got to the cafeteria it was almost empty. There was an old lady at the cash register, and a girl with very light blond hair sitting in the corner reading. There was a fridge with drinks in it straight ahead of me. The food in here smells delicious but I already know it taste horrible…like Shuichi's cooking. DAMN! I should have figured there wouldn't be beer in a place like this. I grab whatever looked decent enough out and slams the door shut.

"Here." I said startling the cashier who looked she was falling asleep.

"O-oh ok sir. Will this be all?" She stammered moving her grey hair behind her ear. I was tempted to say what does it look like.

"Yeah." She wrinkled her nose up at something running the drink over the scanner.

"Would you like this bagged?" What's with people and stupid questioned these days, where the hell am I going to go?

"No." She stares at me for a moment shyly. Oh God, I'm not interested in old hags. When she puts it in my hand, her hand brushes up against mine, she instantly blushes. The contact sends silent shivers through me. I'll have to wash my hands at least for ten minutes thoroughly.

"Thank you sir," She says almost in a whisper. "Come again." Who would ever ask someone to come back to a hospital again??? I swear that's why I hate people….

I take a seat next to the window, far away from the cashier. The view from the window is a highway, people going to and from. It's still a little dark outside, with a hint of orange reddish breaking dawn. Wish I was one of them out there on the highway, driving my black Mercedes. Preferably with that pink haired idiot. Speaking of him, well thinking of him what am I going to do about this situation? I figure I've got two options: 1. Kidnap Shuichi and take him to New York. Or 2. Kill Hiro. The only problem is that they both have bad endings, I'll end up in prison. Shit.

"Um excuse me." A light feminine voice murmurs. I turn around to see a set of ultra marine colored eyes, attached to the blond I saw earlier. She's was wherein a long sleeved red sweater that squeezed against her c-cup looking breast, and plaid tan skirt with light brown lines, with black strapped high heels. Altogether very cute girl. But still irritating non the less,

"Can I help you?" I say a little aggravated.

"Um are you Eiri Yuki?" Please don't tell me she's some rabid fan girl.

"What's it to you if I am?"

"Oh um it's nothing ," She says a little taken back a little by my comment. "You just look like the author of my book." She blushes a little holding up my book _Cool_.

"Yes I am. But I'm not in the mood to autograph books today, come to my next book signing." I say coolly.

"No it's not that, I just wanted to know if you were him is all."

"Well, now you know. Is this little meeting over yet?"

"S-sorry for disturbing you." Her eyes water up as she hurriedly turns on her heels to walk away. God I'm such a bastard, and a stupid one at that. I shouldn't take my frustrations out on some kid.

"Wait." I say heaving out a sigh. She turns to look at me timidly.

"Y-yes?" She stammers.

"What's your name girl?"

"Oh, my name is Kohana, Kohana Cho." I almost compliment her on her name. Almost.

"Hm. Why are you here? A girl as attractive as you should be out with friends, not in an hospital." She turns crimson and looks down shyly then back up at the chair across from me.

"Before I tell you is it okay if I take a seat?" I shrug with indifference. She takes that as a yes. She sits down very gracefully, and places the book on her lap.

"So?" I press, not knowing why I'm so interested in her.

"Oh yes. Well you see I'm here because my little brother Juro is terribly sick. He has Pneumonia, it's the chemical induced type." She looks at me expectantly, I just stare back just as expectantly. "My parents are upstairs talking to his doctors. They're worried for him, it's touch and go for him at this point." Her eye's start to water up again, but she pulls her self together rather quickly. She has this sophisticated air about her.

"So why aren't you up there with them now?" She fiddles with the book again opening and closing it. My parents sent me down here because they're very upset with me at the moment." She looks around the cafeteria absently at nothing. "They're upset because it's all my fault he got sick."

"How's it your fault? Your just a kid." I ask slightly curious.

"It happened earlier today. My brother convinced me to sneak out of the house with him. My family is very, very rich, they own the famous toy company called Wiggles." I nod having seen the commercials for their toys. "My brother and I are always guarded, and keep a busy schedule so we never have time to ourselves to just be alone with each other. He came into my room so we could go out my window. It leads to a neighbors yard which in turn leads to a small forest. He let me out first, because I was too scared to do it first. He always reassures me, all most like he's the big brother and I'm the little sister." She smiles to her self. "As soon as we both made it to the ground, he grabbed my hand and we started running. He helped me over the neighbors fence, we ran until we got to this open field, filled with all types of flowers. Roses, tulips, babies breath, daffodils, and much more flowers I can't even begin to name. But right in the middle was my favorite types of tree: a willow tree." She pauses and looks out the window.

I find this girl very interesting, I don't know why though. She sort of reminds me of myself as a child. Quiet and unsure of one's self.

"But then," She starts again. "As we were looking up at the sky watching the birds fly past, and talking about the clouds. You know talking about what the clouds remind us of. Then we saw something that didn't look like a cloud or a bird at all, it was one of those pesticide planes. At first it didn't look like it was coming our way, but we were sadly mistaken. Juro grabbed me as we took of in a run. I assume it was to quickly approaching, because suddenly Juro shoved me down and landed on top of me protecting me from the pesticide spray." That was all it took and she burst out in tears. "M- my parents told that if I'd just been more r-responsible this would have n-never happened. And if he d-dies it's all on me. They said I should have protected him instead."

"In my opinion your parents are stupid." She looks up at me dumb founded.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that your just a kid. You two were just trying to have fun. If anything it's your parents fault. They shouldn't try to place the blame on you. They're just trying to take the guilt off themselves. People like that make me sick." She looks a little star struck. Outside it's fully lit with early dawn.

"Thank you Mr. Yuki." She say appreciatively.

"Hm. I got nothing better to do. Just do me a favor and don't fall in love with me." I say getting up. I need to go check on Shuichi, my heart aches for him. Her story reminds me of the blame I put on my self. I can feel her eye's on my back.

"Oh. By the way you can have my drink."

***************************************

When I reach Shuichi's door I can hear noises. Sounds like… moaning. Could Shuichi really be… I swear Hiro's ass better not be in there, I might really kill him if he is. Just the thought of them together puts me in a rage. But when I push the door open there's no one in there except Shu's who's… JACKING OFF IN HIS SLEEP! What the hell is going on? I close the door so no one can see what's going on here. He's up under the cover doing it, so I really can't see his hard-on. I wish I could see it. The site of him pleasuring himself in such a turn on, I should be the one doing that. His face is flushed, and he's licking his soft plum lips, moaning something I can't really make out… it sounds like… HIRO'S NAME! OH HELL NO!

"SHUICHI!" He doesn't respond. "SHUICHI!" I yell shaking him this time. His eye's snap open.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He's blinking his eye's rapidly to get rid of the sleep that's still fogging his mind.

"W-what do you mean Yuki?" He answers confused.

"Look at where your hands are." I say furiously. When he looks down stark realization hits him hard. He slowly moves his hand off his erection.

"It's not what you think." He says almost in a whisper.

"What do you mean it's not what I think! You were moaning Hiro's name, jacking off! "What more is there?"

"It's was just a dream Yuki, nothing more."

"It was just a dream! I'm suppose to be the only man you dream about that way!"

Tears start to fall from his eye's.

"I'm so sorry Yuki. You're right. I'm a bad boyfriend. I know I shouldn't be dreaming about Hiro that way. It's just that, that kiss has me all messed up and---"

"Wait you mean to tell me that you were awake when he kissed you?" He nods his head slowly. "So you let him kiss you---"

"No it's not like that! I a woke up when you guys were arguing, an- and he just kissed me when you were gone!" He's was almost hysterical.

"How can I trust you." I ask pointedly, Shuichi flinches visibly.

"How could you say that? You know I've never lied to you of all people before Yuki." Fresh new tear start rolling down his cheeks. In my heart I know he's telling the truth. This situation is starting to get the best of me. My anger starts to dissipate, but something else starts to take it place. I pull his cover off and throw them aside. His erection is still there, I take it in my hand.

"W-wait Yuki what are you doing?!" He almost yells.

"What does it look like? Claiming what's mine." With that I take a long lick up his shaft, Shuichi arches his back, moaning loudly I twirl my tongue around his length before spiraling it up to take his length in my mouth.

"OH YUKI!" He moans grabbing onto my hair. My teeth graze against his dick making him hiss with pleasure. Reaching up my hand, I put my fingers in mouth, to quiet him some. With my other hand I start to jack him off. Shuichi's sucking on my fingers like he's trying to suck the life from them, I'm almost sure he will. I can feel the vein in his dick pulsing under my tongue.

"Oh…G…God…Y…Yuki…" Moans through his teeth. His mouth is so wet and warm. Shu starts to thrust into my mouth. I can taste his pre cum, as he's fucking my mouth, I have to hold back a moan. "Yuki…I'm … gonna… come… soon." We learned a while ago how to keep our sex going, cause Shuichi comes too quick. With one last lick from his balls to his tip, I stop. He makes a noise in protest.

"I'm not letting you come until I'm good and ready, now get up bend over the bed." I growl. He does so without protest. Once he's bent over I spread cheeks, running my tongue over his crease from the top of his ass, bypassing his hole, to the bottom of his ass.

"Unnn… Yuki… stop… teasing unnnn." He moans loudly.

"Keep it down this is a hospital."

"But… Yuki…"

"No buts. The only butt here is your in my mouth. If you don't be quiet I won't give you what you want." He grunts something but shuts up. I start twirling my tongue around his hole, then putting it directly in his ass. He starts to buck against my tongue, I have to hole him still. He muffles his moans with a pillow.

"Yuki…more…"He pleads.

"What's the magic word." I whisper coming up to his ear.

"Please…"

"Please what?" I ask licking his cheek.

"UHNNNN! YUKI PLEASE FUCK ME! YOU FUCKING TEASE!"

"Your wish is my command." I wrap my arm around Shuichi's waist, without letting go I push down my pants and throw my shirt, buttons flying off in different directions, kicking off my shoes. Then all I have to do for Shu is pull the tie around his neck, which makes his gown fall right off. We're both naked now. I reach for lotion that's on top of the counter, conveniently. Instead of being neat about I just flip the cap open with my thumb and squeeze some on the counter. I run my over it, and rub some on my already at attention dick. Slowly I put it in. Shuichi moans wantonly.

"Stop… slow… not …virgin… faster…"

"Uhhh… are you sure." I grind out through my teeth.

"Never been more sure." He says before he trusts on to me.

"Unhhh… you damn brat." For making me moan I thrust into him hard making stifle a scream in the pillow. He thrusts onto me again, while I thrust into him. We start our own rhythm He's so tight, and warm, I push into him harder and harder losing control.

"Yuki… feel… so… good!" Shuichi gasps between breath.

"Uhn."

"Yuki… I… love… it when you… fuck me… this good…"

"Uhn…ah…"

"I love … you… Yuki"

"Uhn! God Shuichi!" I can feel my release rising in me. First I need to make Shu come, I'm surprised that he held on this long. I push Shuichi's head down into the mattress, he like's being taking in this position. Then I use my other hand and start pumping his length, roughly.

"Ahhh!!! Yuki!!!" He shudders, and comes in my hand, leaking it onto the floor. After thrusting into him a few more time my release comes to, hard and unrelenting. We stand there holding each other, riding out the after shocks, unable to talk. Shuichi's gasping, and loosely clutching onto my waist. And me just draped over Shuichi.

"Yuki your amazing." Shuichi mummers softly, turning to look at me over his shoulder. He strains over to kiss me gently, he too tired to do much else.

"Hm."

"You still mad at me?"

"Why would I still be mad at you?"

"Yuki! Don't play, you know why!"

"Shuichi, I don't blame you. I blame Hiro."

"But Yuki!

"Yuki nothing, I love you Shu and I'm not letting you get away from."

"Oh. Please say that again." Shu pleads his eye's starting to tear up.

"Shuichi I love---"

We we're interrupted by a knock on the door. Shuichi face turned to shock. Damnit! When the door opened it was Hiro, looking right at us. Me still inside of Shuichi, and us naked as the day we're born.

********************************************

Hi everyone who happens to be reading this story. I know there hasn't been much comment from me. But I'd like to thank every one who subscribed to me and commented on my story! They've really encouraged me to keep writing and getting better at it. That was actually my first lemon scene ever! If anyone knows how I can make it better in the future plz tell me! Thanks for reading again. Oh and sorry for the long wait!!! ^ ^

Some interesting info:

Kohana means little star

Juro means long life and good health

Cho means butterfly

The sun in 15 million degrees Celsius or 27 million degrees Fahrenheit

There are at least 9 different types of pneumonia

Hiro's fav food is caramel popcorn ^ ^

Kay Bye!


	5. Secrets

Not Incapable

Part 5: Secrets

**Note** Pealse readers I need for you to keep in mind that in this story Yuki 27 and Shu is 25. Let's all just assume Shu career has sky rocketed and he's finally surpassed Nittle Grasper. Yuki and Shu have been together for quite a few years now. Yuki has just recently been able to let go of his past i.e. Kitazawa incident. I'll do a prologue chapter later. **Note Ended**

This gives a new meaning to awkward. Having Yuki still inside me, and both of us naked. Hiro's standing there in the door way with utter shock across his face and slightly red in the face. Yuki's just staring at Hiro with a mix of emotions, ranging from anger to triumph. But not embarrassment. I have a good feeling that my whole body is crimson with embarrassment. But there's also another feeling stirring inside of me. I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Either come in or close the goddamn door." Yuki's voice breaks through my thoughts. Hiro chooses the latter.

"I guess you don't care about Shuichi's health, now that your actively fucking him." I can hear the anger and jealously in Hiro's voice. Yuki pulls out of me and snatches the cover of the bed and throws it on me. But Yuki's still standing there naked looking right at Hiro with no shame.

"Doesn't Shuichi look much better," Yuki grins. "He has more color in his cheeks, and this 'treatment' proves he's feeling much better doesn't it?"

"You probably raped him, knowing you." Hiro sneers.

"You know Hiroshi jealousy DOES fit you."

"My foot will fit up your ass, why don't you come over here so I can see." Staring at Hiro I see that he has a slight erection. I feel a slight anger rising in me.

"From where I stand I can see something else. Some friend you are." Yuki scoffs, Hiro blushes a little.

"What that's suppose to mean?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Getting a hard on for your best friends boy friend." I give Hiro a pointed look.

"Shuichi it's really not like that, if Yuki was as smart as he thinks he is he'd know that when men get angry it send rush of testosterone through men." He say a-matter-fact.

"Anything to make your sorry soul feel better." Yuki growled.

"At least I'm not the one fucking Shu, just cause I'm horney!" Yuki balled up his fist simultaneously so did Hiro.

"NO!" I yell. "I hate it when you guys fight." My voice sounds like it's breaking, ugh I'm so tired of crying all the time.

"Shu---" Hiro starts until he's cut off by the phone on the bedside counter interrupts ringing loudly. We all stare at each other.

"Hello?" I say curiously. "Shuichi! Are you alright?" It's my mom!

"Oh hey mom!" Yuki and Hiro just staring at each other now, I elbow Yuki looking pointedly down at his nakedness. "Yeah I'm ok, just a mild concussion is all." Yuki quickly puts back on his clothing. "Oh dad wants to talk to me?" Hiro leaves out the room presumably to give me some privacy.

**********************************************

When I look back up from putting on my clothes, Hiro's left out the room. I should go beat the shit out of him. But I won't, I don't want to hurt Shu anymore. I really need to go for a smoke.

"Shu I'll be back." He gives me a concerned look.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to Hiro." He gives me a small smile, then turns back to his conversation.

Outside in the hallway are a couple of nurses and doctors are crowed around one room. I wonder what's all the commotion about. The exit to the elevator is that way, so I guess I find out soon enough. Before I can get all the way down the hall a lady comes out yelling and pushing the nurses and doctors out of the way. "YOU ALL NEED TO BE TRYING HARDER TO SAVE MY SON!" She yells. She looks very familiar. From this distance all I can make out is the color of her hair which is light brown. She's wearing a black strapless dress that reaches her knees, and black heels. All of the staff in the hall scurry off to see what they can do to save her son. The woman heaves out a sigh of frustration. As if she knows she's being watched she turns to look at me. First it's a glare, then a startled look, then back to a glare.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hisses at me as she walks towards me.

"And just who the hell are you?" I say taking back by her comment, I don't even know her... at least I don't think so.

"I guess I shouldn't expect for a person like you to remember me." She answers sarcastically.

"Are some type of fan girl?" I ask irritatedly.

"Huh. So you really don't remember me do you?" Her aqua eyes are boring into mine, I feel as if I should remember her.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You never change your still a jerk and a bastard."

"Well I guess so. Now tell me who are you." I demand

"Tamako Cho. Before I married I was known as Tamako Uta." Right then two things dawned on me. One Cho was the last name of the girl I met in the hospital cafeteria. Two I used to date a girl named Tamako in high school.

"I see you remember now." She says with smirk.

"Hm. I guess your still mad at me for breaking up with you?"

"And what if I am?" She says sharply.

"If you are then you are very immature and stupid woman." I answer coolly, she turns a harsh glare at me.

"Besides your married... with kids." Her face turns to a look of surprised shock.

"How do you know that?"

"I assume I met your daughter in the cafeteria. Kohana Cho." A cloud passes over her face. "She told me about her brother in the hospital. How is he doing?" The cloud disappears from her face, and she looks scared.

"Not to well I'm afraid," She checks herself suddenly. "Why do you care and why was Kohana talking to you." She says Kohana with a hint of dislike. The change startled me.

"I was only asking---" I was cut off by seeing the person in question rounding the corner.

"Mom is---" She sees me and blushes slightly, Tamako turns and glares at her.

"How do you know him." She asks sharply.

"Oh I - I um saw him in the cafeteria." She looks down at the floor holding the book to her chest.

"So you make it a habit of talking to strangers now Kohana?"

"No mom. He just looked like the author of my book." She almost whispers.

"What makes you think he has time for you?" She snatches the book from Kohana. "How many times have I told you not to read this type of smut?" Tamako almost yells

"Sorry." Kohana eye's start to water up.

"Your always sorry aren't you! That's why your brothers in the hospital all because of you!" She suddenly holds the book up and throws it at Kohana hitting her squarely in the jaw. Kohana yelps in pain.

"Tamaka!" I yell. "The fuck is your problem for God's sake? She your daughter you don't---"

"SHUT UP! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She yells at me, before she raises her hand to strike Kohana. But before she can someone walks up behind her and grabs her wrist.

"No. Not here." The man says firmly throwing me a glare then an even harsher one at Kohana. She's still rubbing her face looking down at the floor.

"Kohana go home. Now. The cars waiting outside for you." Kohana nods her head curtly and picks up the book. Before she leaves she gives me little smile and a nod of her head.

"As for you who are you?" He says letting go of Tamaka's hand."

"He's the one." Tamaka answers for me.

"What do you mean I'm the one?" I ask feeling my irritation and anger rise, from what just happened. I myself don't even know why I'm so mad.

"Your the one that---"

"Tamaka he doesn't need to know."

"But Yoshiro---"

"No." He says firmly. "Now let's go back to Jiro, he needs us right now."

"Fine." Before he turns to leave he gives me a look, but I don't understand the meaning of it. When they've all left, for the first time I'm left standing dumbstruck and speechless. I have a feeling that something has been going on behind my back and that this won't be the last of it.

Two weeks Later....

"Yuki things between me and Hiro have been strange." Shuichi

"Hm." I grunt.

It's been a two weeks since Shu's been out the hospital. As soon as he got out he jumped right back into his music. From what he's told me Hiro's been treating him like he almost doesn't exist. Except for when they actually HAVE to talk.

"Well maybe you should find a new guitarist."

"Yuki!" Shuichi scolds. "You know the band wouldn't be the same without Hiro in it."

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know." I say exasperated. "But you already know what I think of Hiro. So why would I even want him to talk to you?"

"Cause you love me and you want me to have friends."

"When did I say I loved you?" I ask teasingly.

"Yuki! You did say you loved me when I was in the hospital!" He almost yells.

"Okay Shu, I remember now calm down." I say reaching over and gently taking his face in my hands to kiss him. Since Shu's been out of the hospital I've been nicer to him right now I'm letting him sit with me while I write my story. I've been letting him sit in here for the last week with me. He actually proven to be good company. Looking at him from time to time encourages my writing. He knows not to get too annoying though, or I'll put him out in an heartbeat.

"Yuki," Shuichi says breaking the kiss, "You know we haven't did 'it' since I got out the hospital." He turns on his bedroom voice, I feel my erection starting up.

"I know. Are sure your up to it?" Shu's blue eye's take on a lusty look.

"Yeah. I'm definitely sure." He thrust his fingers in my hair pulling me down into a passionate kiss. His tongue pushes past my lips. Our tongues battle for dominance, mine wins hands down. He moans into my mouth tugging me down farther. Grabbing Shu by his upper arms I pull him from the stool he's sitting on. Without breaking the kiss, I get him to straddle me in the chair I'm sitting in. He starts grinding his already hard erection against mine, causing me to break the kiss and let out a long moan.

"Did you like that Yuki?" His voice is sultry.

"Hm. Don't get too cocky... brat." My hands start to go up under his shirt and roam up his back. I almost forgot how toned his body was. Use my tongue to massage his nipples.

"Uhhh..." He moans tossing his head back. I take the opportunity to pull him by his pink hair and pull his neck towards my mouth. Gently I started sucking and nipping on his neck.

"Umh..." He pulls at my shirt collar, trying to bring me closer. In response I firmly bite down on his neck, leaving a red mark. We quickly discard all clothing. Shuichi pushes me back down into the chair. Stroking my dick up and down, he licks the side of it before taking it all the way in his mouth.

"Uhmh..." Slightly he scraps his teeth against my dick moaning.

"Fuck... Shuichi uhmm..." i'm almost breathless. He pushes down more to the point he's deep throating me.

"Uhm...ah...Damn... when... you get so...good...?" He shrugs a little. Taking his head I thrust into his mouth. He uses one hand to jack me off, while the other holds on to my hip. I feel my release building up. But I'm not ready yet, so I gently push Shuichi off me. He makes a noise of protest. But that quickly ends after I began to position him over my glistening length. We don't need any lubricant, his saliva does the job. Shu slowly begins to descend on me. Before he reaches the bottom I thrust up into him.

"Ah... umh... ahh..." Shuichi moans loudly. Taking his hips I pound into him roughly.

"Oh my god fuck me harder Yuki!" He latches on to my shoulder with one hand, and puts the other through my hair tilting my head to suck on my neck. The brat better not leave marks. Thrusting harder and faster I can feel the on coming climax, but first I have to get Shuichi to come first. I take his dick in my hand and roughly stroke it. Shuichi's body tightens around me, he screams my name coming in my hand. After a few more thrusts I come hard into a shuddering climax. Minutes pass as we try to catch our breath.

"Yuki you were awesome." Shu whispers into my ear.

"Hm. I know that already. Idiot." He lets out a little laugh.

"You're so cute right after sex."

"Shut up." I can feel my face blush a little.

"Awww you're blushing!" Shu squeals a little."

"That's it get out. I need to finish writing."

"Hey why do I have to leave?" He asks quizzically.

"Cause I won't be able to get anything done with you here, Shu-chan." His eye's almost sparkles at the name. He reaches up to kiss me but he's cut off by a the door bell ringing. The clock on the computer reads 12:42.

"Who the hell's at the door at this hour?" I wonder a loud. The bell rings again.

"Let's see who it is." Shuichi says he runs out of the room. By the time I get up he's back with two robes.

"Here." He say throwing the blue one at me. The bell rings again, the sound starting to irritate me. Shu follows behind me. Snatching open the door I get a very surprising... surprise. It's that Kohana girl I met in the hospital. All she has on is a pink short night gown, with a sweater and house shoes.

"Why are you here?" I ask puzzled.

"You know this girl?"

"Yeah. I met at the hospital. Now why are you here?" Her eye's tear up.

"I ran away." She says softly.

"Okay but why here?"

"Well because..." She looks down shuffling her feet.

"Because what dear?" Shu presses.

"You won't believe me."

"Just try me." I say encouragingly.

"Because your my REAL father." She stats looking right in to my eyes with her aqua marine ones. I don't understand what she's talking about. Shu looks startled.

"Listen child I don't know what your talking about. But I suggest you go home." I say firmly about to close the door. She sticks her foot in front of the door.

"No! Wait first look at what I have to show you." She turns her head away from me and starts poking at her eye's. When she looks back at me, time seems to stand still for a moment. She looks back at me with golden eyes... just like mine with the hair to match. This is unfucking believable.

"Yuki I think she should come in for a moment... or longer." Shu says pushing the door open farther.

"Yeah I think so too."

Please comment!!!

~Twilight Fashion~

^___^


	6. Break Away

Disclaimer: Not mine! Maki Murakami's work

A/N Sorry for the long wait! Damned writers block! I think I corrected most of the mistakes... I can only hope. I read over it a lot. My usual person that reads this over has problems of their own right now. But yeah enjoy will update soon! Pinky promise!

Not Incapable

Part Six: 13

We left Kohana out in the living room, sitting on the couch. Shuichi and me went into the kitchen. We needed to talk privately about this sudden occurrence.

"Yuki do you really think she could be your daughter?"

"I don't know Shu." I say contemplating my past. "I did have sex with plenty of woman at a young age, you know. But I'm pretty damn sure I used protection. Guess you can't always be too sure."Shu seemed to think it over for a moment.

"Well if she is really yours I wouldn't mind. She seems nice enough, and we'd need to move again. You know so she can have her own room. Oh and lets not forget cloth---"

"Now hold it Shuichi, we don't even know anything yet and your already making plans for the future. Lets just see WHY she ran away first, okay?" I state calmly.

"Yeah sorry."

When we walked back into the living room, Kohana was sitting on the couch with a small duffel bag. She came prepared, it must have been put out of site when she came to the door. Her blond hair seems ruffled. Under her hair looks like there's a bruise. She looks up at us sheepishly.

"So now tell us why you ran away, it's really late for you to be walking around outside." I ask softly, already sounding like a father. Ugh!

"They put me out really---"

"You said you ran away dear. Which one is it?" Shuichi asks.

"When they put me out they didn't REALLY think I was going to leave. But I proved them wrong this time." She looked proud of herself.

"I see. Now tell me WHY all of this happened." I ask.

"Okay. Everything actually started when my brother got out of the hospital..."

Flash Back

Familiar voices in the distance woke me up. I can hear a man and a womans voice trying to talk low to each other. That must be mom and dad. My sleep dazed mind can only make out two words, Juro and home. Quickly I throw off the covers and slip on my house shoes. Throwing open the door and running down the hall leading to Juro's room. I can see the backs of mom and dad, they still have on their coats. They turn around when they hear me coming down the hall. Dad holds his hand out to tell me to stop, I stop abruptly.

"You can't see Juro." Mom says giving me a hard look.

"But why can't I see my brother?" I almost yell at my mother and father. My brother just got out of the hospital after being there a whole week, recovering from his pneumonia.

"Because he would have never been in the hospital at all had you protected him like you should have done. Now because of you he's missed school, and he can't go back for another week. Because he's still very weak." My mother states as she flips back her brown hair.

"It was an accident! You know I would have never let anything happen to him purposely and---"

"But you did! You stupid girl." My father yells at me. I look down because I know what will happen if I look him in the eye. "You will not be allowed to see Juro again till we deem it appropriate."

"Your father and me will be sending you to an all girls boarding school in America. You will be there for the remainder of your schooling." She gives me a smile that sends shiver down my spin.

"But he's my brother---"

"ENOUGH!" Mom barks at me. "Do you really think he's your brother?" I nod my head silently.

"HA! Your stupider than I thought. I think it's about time we tell her, don't you Yoshiro?"

"Yes. The little bitch deserves to know."

"I don't understand."

"You never understand anything do you." Mom says cruelly. Dad grabs my arm, and starts to drag me back to my room. Mom follows behind him. Dad throws me onto the bed roughly, landing on my back I quickly sit up. Mom closes the door, and moves to the middle of the room with dad.

"Well Kohana, I'm sure you'll be happy to know the Yoshiro isn't your real dad." I feel shock and relief flood through my body, he gives me a icy glare through blue eyes. "Clam down Yoshiro, she won't be happy for long. With Yoshiro not being your real father, essentially that makes, Juro not your brother." Gasping I almost think my heart will stop. Mom smirks at me. "What I mean is that, he's really your half-brother." She sneers at me, waiting to see if I have anything to say.

"Then who is my real father?" 'Dad take a seat at my desk, mom still stands.

"A long time ago I feel in love with a man. This man and I were in high school together." A dark far away look takes over my moms face. "This man took advantage of my love for him. Then you know what he did?" I shake my head, feeling the hurt in her voice. "He left me to go fuck around with some other woman. Nine months later, you came. You ruined my life Kohana. My mother took me out of school once she found out that I was pregnant and sent me to a school in America. A school for pregnant girls so no one would find out. You know she didn't want to tarnish her flawless reputation. Just before I was to come back to Japan , she told people I'd been raped while in America. The only one's that know the truth is Yoshiro's parents. They arranged for us to get married, saying that he accepted me and loved no matter what happened to me." Moms blue eye's are filled with pain, but I could care less.

"Oh how sad." I mock sympathy. "I don't feel sorry for you one. Just because of what happened to you, doesn't give you the right to treat my like dirt! All I want to know is who is my real father?" I don't know whats gotten into me. As to answer my question 'dad' comes over and slaps me across the face. It doesn't hurt like it used to.

"Don't talk to your mother with such insolence!" He yells at me.

"Whatever." That earns me another slap.

"Eiri Uesugi." Is all my mother says before walking out, and shutting the door. 'Dad' leaves too, but not after slapping me a few more times. I'm left laying on my back sprawled out on my bed. Getting up I log onto the computer to get a very important address, before going to bed.

"Umm." A sensation snaking up my leg stirs my sleep. I don't like the feeling, it makes my stomach feel funny. It feels like a hand, it's moving up to my private area. Snapping open my eyes I see it's my father. He's sitting on my bed, rubbing himself looking in between my legs. All I have on is a short pink nighty. Thats been pushed up past my thighs, reveling my pink underwear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I shriek. He doesn't look shocked, he just stares at me with eye's filled with something I don't understand.

"Shut up!" He hisses at me. Quickly he pulls me up by my arm, and tugs the nighty over my head revealing my breast. Opening my mouth I try to let out a scream, but fear won't let me. Then he shoves me back down he rips off my underwear, he stares at me.

"Such a pretty girl you are. Why don't you let me pet you." His voice is low. Next thing I know fear and panic overwhelms me. I start kicking him in the face, he groans in pain. Jumping out of the bed I try to run for the door, but he pulls back my hair. Then he throws me back on the bed climbing on top of me. He holds me down by my neck, forcing me into a kiss, I try to scream but he puts his tongue in my mouth. My mouth feels disgusting. I try to bite down on his tongue then he slaps me, making my teeth clatter together. His hand gropes my breast, screaming I slap him as hard as I can.

"Your a little fighter I see." He gives me a sickening smile. He punches me in the stomach, I scream at the pain. I feel his fingers touching me 'down there' I try to pull away but it's too late, he shoves his fingers in me. Suddenly all this rage over takes me, I start punching him in the face, and kicking anything my feet can come in contact with. I refuse to let him defile me. My foot must have struck him somewhere sensitive, because he yelled out in pain. Where ever it is I keep kicking it ruthlessly. He falls off the bed holding his crotch, yelling obscenities. I ran to where my nighty lay on the floor, but before I had a chance to put it on mom throws the door open. A look of horror is stricken across her face, she looks from to him and back at me again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" She screams at me.

"Mom what does it look like!" I ask hysterically, hurriedly pulling my nighty over my head. "He was trying to rape me!"

"You lying little bitch! How dare you tell that lie!" Mom looks at him with accusation in her eyes. "Tamaka, I came in here to check on her. But when I came in she was naked and touching herself, then she started to throw herself at me. Kohana started saying she was glad I wasn't her real dad, that she'd always wanted me. When I told her that what she was doing wasn't appropriate, she attacked me." Before I could say anything mom ran towards me, but I dodged her. More anger took hold of me,I walked up to my mom and smacked across the face.

"Can't you see he's lying to you! You always call me stupid but you wrong your the one that's stupid!" I hiss though my teeth.

"GET OUT!" Mom screeches at me rubbing her face, dad smiles at triumphantly.

"Fine. I don't need you any of you. I'd rather die than stay here. You never loved me anyway." I can feels tears starting, but I won't cry in front of them.

"You get two minutes to pack your thing and get the hell out!" She says helping the man I called dad off the floor.

When they exist my room I run to my closet getting my duffel back. I grab undies, bras, my book _Cool_, rambling through my drawer filled with papers I grab an address and some directions. Finding my diary I throw that in the bag too, and a picture of Juro and me I grab my piggy bank. I throw on a sweater and house shoes. I look at the clock on the counter it reads 11:45. Just then mom walks in.

"Get out now!" She says with scorn. "I hope you die out there you whore." Brushing past her, I run down the stairs. At the bottom is him.

"I know you won't even leave from the front porch... like scared dog." He smiles at me. But I know that I'm leaving and never returning to this place. I don't give that monster a second glance, running out the door. It's cold outside, and dark. I only have the moon to lead me. I look at the house, and see a figure looking out the window at me. It's Juro, I smile at him apologetically. He'll be alright, they'd never hurt him. Opening up my bag I take out the a piece of paper, with some very important information on it. Looking at this address, I can only hope for the best.

Flash Back End

Shuichi POV

Kohana's crying heavily, and shuddering at remembering what happened. The look on Yuki's face is clouded, he's probably remembering his own tragic past. I feel like slapping her parents, how do you do that to child! They should be in a mental institution, jail, and prison! No, Mr. K should shoot them and cut off their---

"Okay," Yuki says suddenly. "Your staying here tonight." I give Yuki a surprised but grateful look.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Yuki moves from his spot on the couch, he disappears into the bathroom. I'm left alone with Kohana. She looks tired, and scared. I don't know what to say to her, I can feel the akward silence between us. Slowly she looks up at me with golden eyes.

"Um excuse me?" She asks.

"Yes." I say slightly startled.

"Um aren't you Shuichi Shindou, from **Bad Luck**?"

"Oh you know who I am?"

"Of course I do. Who doesn't know who you are?" She answers excitedly.

"Duh. Sometimes I can be an idiot. So do you like my music?"

"Well I haven't actually listen to any of your music." She looks down at her hands. She seems to have a bad habit of always doing that. "I wasn't allowed to listen to your type of music. Mom said it was sinful and I'd end up being a some slut on the street, listening to that type of music." She blush at the last part.

"My music does not turn people into sluts!" I say defensively, getting off the floor I ran into the bedroom to retrieve my mp3 player from off the nightstand. I listen to a couple of songs every night to help me get to sleep or for inspiration for a new song. Turning it on quickly, I put it on my Spicy Marmalade song. It's still a classic! When I return to Kohana, she's nodding of a little

"Here." She put the ear pieces in. every couple of seconds she'd bob her head to the music, she smiled a little.

"I like---" her sentence was cut off by a yawn, she must be tired. I'd be too if I had a night like hers. Looking away from her to the bathroom, I wonder what's taking Yuki so long to come back from the bathroom. As if to answer my question he comes out of the bathroom. Looking at me he hold up one finger, and goes out of sight. When he come back he's holding a purple comforter and a pillow, walking over towards me.

"She must be extermly tired after the night shes had." Looking in his directions Kohana's sound asleep, with her head tossed to the side and head phones still in. "Hold these."

Surprisingly enough Yuki takes the head phones out of her ears. Gently he lays her back, and places her hands on her stomach. Taking the items from me, he throws the cover over her, and put the pillow under her head. Her long blond hair is shewn across her face, Yuki pushes her hair out of her face. She didn't even move a muscle once. It seems he already getting into father mode

"So now what?" I ask, not knowing where we go from here. He ponders for moment.

"I called Tohma when I was in the bathroom. He says he'll come by in the morning."

"What are you two going to do?"

"He wants to get a good look at her first. I think he's bringing Mika with him."

"I don't understand..." I say confused.

"Well Shuichi me neither. I guess we'll just have to figure out the rest tomorrow." He throws his arm around me. "But in the mean time lets get some sleep, I think we'll need as much rest as we can get. These next few weeks are going to be hard."

TBC....

Plz review!!!


	7. Awakward Silence

Note: I haven't been near a computer for a while because of moving, so sorry for the wait. And I changed the ages of Yuki and Shu, I like the new ages more. Thanks for the reviews. And with that read on!

Not Incapable

Part 7: Awkward Silence

When morning arrived, I woke to the sun shining in my face. Sitting up with a groan, I felt the sun's warmth on my face. Feeling around blindly for my glasses, I spot them on the end table, after putting them I can see more clearly. Outside the sun is shining brightly. Looking over at my little lover, he still dead to the world. Reaching over I gently caress his face. With a sigh I finally get up, to go to the bathroom so i can take a hot shower and get ready to start the day. Walking past the living room I see what looks like a body laying on the couch under the covers sleeping.  
The memories from last night came flooding back to me. 'Damn that's right. I supposedly have a kid now,' I thought to myself.  
After using the bathroom, and freshening up, I go to check on Kohanna. She's also sound asleep, she looks peaceful. 'Hm. The brats will be waking up soon... I might as well cook us some breakfast.  
Ten minutes later, warm pair of arms are wrapping themselves around my waist, while I'm scrambling eggs.  
"Hey Yuki." A groggy voice says.  
"Good morning brat."  
"Umm. Smells good. What-ca cooking, good looking?"  
Inwardly I smile at the statement but outwardly I respond irritably, "Che. Just go wake Kohanna up. The foods almost done."  
"Fine, meanie." Shuichi says with a pout.  
After putting the eggs, grits, bacon, and toast on all our plates, I set them on the table.  
As soon as I'm done, Shuichi walks back in with Kohanna right behind him. She has one hand scratching her sleep tousled blond hair, and the other hand rubbing the sleep from her eyes. I'd never say it out loud, but she actually looked kinda cute like that.  
"Good morning." She mumbled sleepily, sitting down.  
"Good morning." I respond back. "What do you want to drink with your breakfast?" I ask.  
"Um what do you have?"  
"Well we've got orange juice, milk, coffee, and beer."  
"Yuki! Don't offer her any beer, she's a child!" Shuichi all but yells.  
"Just shut up and eat damn-it."  
"Fine."  
Chuckling, Kohanna answers my previous question, "I'll just have some orange juice."  
"What about me? Aren't you going to offer me anything?" Shuichi says indignantly.  
"You'll get whatever I give you." I state plainly.  
"Always so cruel to me." He pouts at me quietly.  
After giving Shuichi and Kohanna their orange juice, and pouring myself some coffee, we're finally settled down eating. An awkward silence surrounds us. Shuichi was the first to break the silence  
"Um so, how was your sleep?"  
"It was fine. I feel very energized" She answered with a pleasant smile.  
"I just hope your not like the brat." I cut in.  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Shu yelled.  
"What do you think I mean. Are that much of an idiot?" I jeered, before sipping my coffee. He just glared at me, while silently stuffing a fork full of eggs into his mouth.  
"Well I do believe, that I have a regular amount of energy." Kohanna chuckled.  
"Thank goodness."  
"Oh! Just shut up Yuki!"  
A half an hour later Kohanna and Shuichi were dressed. Kohanna was wearing a white tank top with lace at the top and bottom, and a black plated skirt that stopped just above her knees, and a pair of white socks. But Shuichi was dressed to damn bright. He had on an orange short sleeve shirt, with a long white sleeved shirt on up under it. In the middle of the shirt was was a pink box of pocky, and a brown pair capris, with pockets on the side. I've long since stopped wondering where Shuichi got his fashion sense.  
While Kohanna was in the study calling her school to tell them she might not be there for a couple of days, Shuichi and I we're sitting on the couch arguing about what to watch. But three sharp knocks on the door interrupted us.  
"I'll get it." Shuichi volunteered. A couple seconds later he yelled out who it was, "Seguchi and Mika!"  
"Hello Eiri dear." Tohma greeted cheerfully.  
"Eiri what the hell is this I here about you having a daughter?!" Mika yelled stomping over to me. "Where is she?"  
"Don't come in here yelling." I say casting her a glare.  
"Now, now Mika calm down." Mika just rolls her eyes. "Now Eiri where is she?" As if on cue Kohanna comes out of the study. She jumps a bit looking startled by the new presence in the room. "Oh hello." Kohanna says after taking a deep bow. All Mika and Tohma can do is stare at her for a moment.  
"Wow Eiri, she looks just like you." Mika says, finally coming back to her senses.  
"Indeed she does." Tohma turns his gaze upon Shuichi, whose been surprisingly quiet.  
"Yes sir?"

"Shindou shouldn't you be a work right now?" Tohma gave Shuichi one of his creepy smiles.

"Um, yes sir. But---"

"Then why aren't you there?" Tohma interrupts.

"I was just staying to help Yuki---"

"To Eiri what? Explain to me about this young lady? Why would he need your help for something like that?" Tohma's still smiling, but his jade eye's hardened.

"Um sir I---"

"Shuichi," I intervene "just go to work."

"Are you sure?" He asks worriedly.

"Yeah." I state reassuringly. Shuichi nods his head and walks over to grab his backpack and put his shoes on. Before leaving he turns around to tell me good-bye, "I'll see you when I get home." He says with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah you too... brat." His smiles gets even wider before leaving out the door.

"Tohma next time when your with me please refrain form talking to Shuichi in such a manner." I say coldly. Tohma just rolls his eyes in response.

"Anyway Eiri what do plan to do with her?" Tohma asks looking at Kohanna pointedly, who still standing in the middle of the room looking nervous.

"Well what do you think? Since I'm her father I'll be looking after her now." I state plainly.

"But why!" Mika yells.

"Despite contrary belief I'm not that much of a cold bastard, that I won't take care of my own child."  
"What I don't understand is why can't she go back to her own family? Why is she here now?"

"I'd like to know too Eiri." Tohma asks.

"Fine. Kohanna sit down and tell them." I ask her gently. Kohanna sat down on the couch next to me, and begins to tell her story.

After she's finished telling them, Mika and Tohma sit there in silence for a moment.

"Eiri are you really going to take her in?" Mika asks looking concerned. No doubt she's thinking how can I possibly take care of a child.

"Yes. Why not?"

"I don't think your ready for this type of responsibility."

"I don't know about this either Eiri." Toma states.

"Well you both have no say in this matter. The only reason I told you to begin with is so you can handle the legal manners. Are you going to help me or not?" I ask finally getting to the point. They both look at each other seemingly to thinking think this over.

"Yes Eiri we will help you." Tohma answers.

"You better not mess this up though." Mika says. I give them both a grateful look.

"Thank you." I say slowly, because I'm not use to saying please and thank you, at least to my family that is. After a couple more words we're shared between us they take their leave. Now it's just me and Kohanna sitting in silence. She's playing with her hands again.

"Is that a nervous habit you have there?" I ask looking pointedly at her hands.

"Oh this? Yes it is, sorry if it's annoying you."

"You don't have to say sorry. Just practice on not doing that so much. Have some confidence, there's nothing to be nervous about."

"Okay sorr---, I mean alright." We sit in silence for another moment or so.

"So how old are you?" I ask her.

"I'm 14. How about you?" Wow, I must have been around 16 or 17, when I was fooling around with Tamaka.

"30. And Shuichi is 27." She looks surprised at both our ages. "I know it's slightly hard to believe how old Shu is. He doesn't look it or act like it for that matter." This earns a little giggle from her.

"So do you love him?" I was surprised by the question.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell." She smiles up at me.

"Sure, I'll even pinkie swear." She says making it sound like something sacred.

"Um ok then." I say a bit unsure. She hold herlittle finger out, and I do the same. She crosses her with mine.

"Okay promise." Then she lets go smiling broadly at me.

"Yes I do love Shuichi." I feel a blush creep through my cheeks.

"Aw so cute!" She almost squeals, making me blush even more.

"Yeah, yeah." I say turning my head away. Silence again.

"Um hey." She says poking me in the arm. When I look over at her she has on a very serious look.

"What is it."

"Is it alright if I call you dad?" I must have made some type of face, because she starts to ramble, "I just don't want to call you Eiri or Mr. Uesugi because I'd be really weird for me. But I understand if---"

"Do what you want." I say simply. Her golden eyes light up at that.

"Really?!" She exclaimed.

"Che, yeah." With that she throws her arms around me, the hug takes me by surprise.

"Thank you dad." She whispers in my ear.

"Yeah, yeah your welcome." I say awkwardly but gently patting her on the back. The moment is broken by a knock on the door. When we break apart, I get up to answer the door, and Kohanna follows behind me.

"Hello." I say answering the door and came face to face with Kohanna's mother and 'father'. I get the feeling their not here to say hi, at least not with the look of hatred that's in their eye's.

This chapter was really fun to write! But after this things but serious.

PLZ REVIEW!


	8. Watching

Not Incapable

Part 8: Watching

AN: I finally know where this story is going, after many nights of thinking! I was finally inspired to write, because of friend..... motivation. Oh I have links at the bottom of my story of what Kohanna might like. AN END

Any mistakes made are mine

Warnings: Some cussing, nothing too bad.

I hope it's good!

Enjoy!

"I want my daughter back, you bastard!" Tamaka yelled into Eiri's face. Yoshiro stood their glaring at Eiri. Kohanna was standing behind him, afraid she'd be taken away from her new found father.

"I don't know who the hell you think are, coming to my doorstep demanding things from me---" Yoshiro cut Eiri off.

"Listen Kohanna you better bring your ass out right this instant, before you get the beating of a lifetime." Yoshiro says trying to push past, Eiri to get to Kohanna who was now clutching onto the back of his shirt. Eiri grabbed onto Yoshiro's arm, squeezing down hard, making him wince in pain.

"No you listen you bastard, Kohanna told me what you tried to do, to her. You're lucky I don't, kill you where you stand." Eiri's other hand was balled into a fist at his side shaking, ready to punch him at any given moment. Kohanna must have noticed his hand shaking, "Please dad calm down." Kohana said moving her hands from clutching onto to Eiri's shirt, to moving her arms around his waist.

"Now your calling him dad!" Tamaka yelled grabbing onto Kohanna wrist, pulling her.

"Mother stop it!" She yelled snatching her wrist out of her grasp, surprising Tamaka. She'd never experienced her daughter fighting back against her. She backed off, so she could take a good look at her daughter for the first time since she got there. Kohanna's pale face was now red with anger, and her golden eye's were focused on Tamaka glaring coarsly. Her glare was so coarse , that even Tamaka had to take a step back.

"So are you refusing your own mother Kohanna?" She said frowning at her daughter. Kohanna took a deep breath before answering, "Yes I am. Maybe if you would have started acting like a mother in the first place, I wouldn't be refusing you." Kohanna stated firmly. Tamaka just grimaced harder, but it didn't meet her eyes. Her eyes had an unreadable expression that Kohanna couldn't readily identify. Even Tamaka didn't understand what she was feeling. And she didn't want TO understand.

"Fine." She said turning away, but before leaving she turned around and pointed her finger at Kohanna and said, "Just don't come running back to me when he gets sick of you. And don't expect to see Jiro ever again! Come on Yoshiro!" With that she turned away, walking down the hall with the sound of her heels clicking behind her.

Yoshiro wrenched his arm away from Eiri's grasp. Before issuing out a threat to both Eiri and Kohanna, "You will come home sooner or later, even if I have to drag her ass back." Tossing one last glare at the novelist he turned around and left.

"Well, we'll see about that." Eiri mumbled under his breath.

Once they we're both back inside the apartment, Kohanna turned around and engulfed her dad in an almost breathtaking hug. Eiri looked down at her surprised. "What this all about?" He asked a bit nervously.

"Because I was so frightened to stand up to my parents, a-and," She stuttered.

"And what... Kohanna." Eiri said in a surprisingly soft voice.

"And I thought you'd just toss me aside, and send me back." Kohanna said in a barley audible voice. Eiri squeezed her gently before responding, "I know I'm a jerk, and an asshole. But not a heartless bastard... well not that much at least. I won't send you back unless you want to leave." He said soothingly and patting her on the back.

"Thank you dad... and I love you." She said softly, and looking up at Eiri. He couldn't help but blush even if a little. He still wasn't used to being called dad, and the 'I love you' was just to scary to say. If he said those words back that would be admitting that she was something special and precious to him that he wasn't willing to lose. And he just wasn't ready for that. So he just nodded in agreement.

"Well I have a book to write which unfortunately, won't write it's self." He said pulling back from the hug.

"Um do you mind, if I sit in the study with you?" Eiri raised a thin eyebrow at her. "I promise I won't distract you. I'll just sit there and read a book from your library." She took his and proceeded to cross pinky fingers with him. He just shook his head, running his hand through his blond locks.

"Fine. Do what you want." Kohanna followed behind him smiling brightly.

*ABC*123*

-song-

"_Hold my hand let's chase the sun,_

_we both know somethings begun,_

_nothing feels real without you,_

_wanna learn so much about you." _Shuichi began to sing, with a soft melody in the background.

"_Shining star I've seen your face,  
Everything falls into place,  
Nothing else seems to matter,  
You bring me to life." _Fujisaki began to play a slow beat on his keyboard.

"_Feels so lonely, won't you show me,  
Where I need to be, you bring me to life." _The beat Fujisaki was playing was sped up, and Hiro began to play his guitar.

"_Feels like raindrops on my---" _A loud screeching from one of the stereos interrupted their practice.

"What now!" Shuichi yelled, because this was their 25th time practicing this song today. If it's not one thing it's another. First he wasn't singing loud enough, or someone was playing the wrong way. Now technical issues, what the hell!

"Ahhh the stereo system is messing up!" Sakano said coming into the recording room.

"Well can you fix it!" Shuichi asked irritatedly.

"Sorry Shindou but we'll have to call in someone to fix it."

"God can this day get any worse!" Shuichi yelled to no one in particular.

"Calm down Shuichi." Mr. K said coming into the room, pushing his blond hair out of his face. "I'll have someone come in to fix it tomorrow."

"So does that mean we the day off tomorrow?" Fujisaki asked, already gathering his things.

"Yes. Besides you guys have been working hard this last month. You deserve at least one day off." K said smiling proudly at the group. "But Shuichi don't start slacking off, I don't want have to use my divine intervention again." He said putting a hand on the gun, that was in his holster.

"Hahaha, don't worry Mr. K." Shuichi said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Good." He said smiling fiendishly.

"Is that the only way you can solve a problem K, is with guns and violence?" Hiro asked, put on his jacket, eying K.

"No... just guns." He said provocatively with a wink. Hiro just shook head in disgust.

"We'll I'll see guys later." Fujisaki said throwing his bag over his shoulder, leaving out the door.

"Yes I'll be taking my leave now too." Sakano said turning and leaving also. K just waved, half-heartedly.

Shuichi quickly gathered his stuff, noticing he was alone with Hiro. And he happened to be the last person he wanted to be alone with. In Shuichi's rush he didn't notice Hiro had stopped packing his things, and was now burning his gaze into Shuichi's back. When Shuichi was done he threw his backpack over his shoulder.

"Shuichi," Hiro said grabbing Shu by the arm, "we have to talk about what happened in the hospital." Hiro said refering to the incident when he kissed Shuichi at the hospital, thinking he was asleep.

"No we don't Hiro. And let go of me." Shuichi said snatching his arm away, from Hiro's grasp. Hiro blinked a couple of times.

"Come on Shu---" Hiro started.

"NO!" Shuichi said forcefully. "I'm leaving now." But before Shu could move towards the door Hiro was blocking his exit, standing in front of the door, spreading his arms out.

"I won't let you leaving without talking about this."

"Move right now Hiro." Shu said glaring at him.

"No. Please Shu." Hiro said giving him a pleading look. Shuichi gave him experated look, and relanted. He couldn't stand seeing his long time friend act so desperately.

"Fine. Make it quick." He was still glaring at him.

"Why? So you can get home to that ice block you call a lover?" Hiro said snidely referring to Yuki.

"Don't you talk about Yuki that way!" Shuichi said, with his glare hardening even more.

"And why not! The bastard hasn't even married you! He can barely say he loves you!" Hiro says pointing a finger at him.

"Hiro you know it's not legal for us to get married in Japan."

"So! Has even said he wished he could marry you?" Hiro asked skeptically. Shuichi dropped his head at the question, knowing Yuki hadn't even said that much. Shuichi had always thought that Yuki was just to shy to say he wanted to marry him.

"I knew it." Hiro said smirking, Shuichi just glared all the more. "You know Shuichi if I were with you I'd have already married," Hiro said looking him in the eye, "and I would tell you I love you everyday." He said this with such a fierceness that it was scary. Hiro took a step forward, and Shu took one back. "Shuichi give me a chance." Hiro took a couple more steps towards him, cause Shuichi to take just as many back.

"Hiro you know I can't do that." Shuichi said quietly, getting a little frightened by the look in Hiro's brown eyes.

"Come on Shuichi! Why not!" He finally had Shuichi trapped in a corner, with hands on either said of his head.

"Because Hiro I. Love. Him! Not. You!" Shu said slowly putting emphasis on each word.

"Why him and not me. I've always been there for you, before he was even around." Shu could feel the anger emitting from him.

"I don't know I just love him!" The next thing Shu felt was Hiro's lips being crushed onto his. Hiro grabbed Shuichi hair forcing him into the kiss even more. Shuichi put his hands on Hiro's chest to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. He opened his mouth to scream, but found his mouth invaded by warm, wet tongue. Hiro was delving into all the moist corners his mouth, that were only meant for Yuki. Shuichi felt one of Hiro's hands leave his hair, and start roam up under his t-shirt. His hand was caressing Shu's stomach, and swiftly move up to his chest to play, with one of his nipples. Thats when Shu had, had enough.

Shuichi picked his foot up and stomped on Hiro's foot. He moved his mouth gasp out in pain. Shuichi took the opportunity to shove Hiro as he fell backwards, Shu ran towards the door. Before leaving out Shu turned around.

"Hiro, I hate you so much right now." He was so angry he was shaking. Shuichi turned around, leaving an ashamed Hiro behind.

"What have I done." Hiro asked himself.

*ABC*123*

What the hell is wrong with Hiro? How could he do this to me? Why would he say such cruel things to me? I thought he was supposed to be my best friend! I know Yuki loves me, he said it. Even though it took him a long time to, finally say it. All that matters is he did. If he didn't he would never let me stay at his side for so many years. I know that marrying Yuki would make me that happier than, having a year supply of pocky. But I know it's not possible in Japan, so thats okay. I'll accept what we have.

Thinking about Yuki made him want to ravish him as soon as he got home. He wanted Yuki's kiss not Hiro's. Shuichi mouth felt violated, not that the kiss wasn't good, it just wasn't Yuki's. He knew if he told his blond haired boyfriend, he'd go ballistic. But Shuichi didn't like keeping secrets from his lover. Right now all he wanted was to feel Yuki's hands all over his body, touching all his intimate places, that were only for Yuki's eyes. Then again he knew he'd have to wait, because of Kohanna, their new house guest. Shuichi secretly wished, that she'd call him dad or some other affectionate name.

Shuichi was at apartment an hour later, he let himself in. "Yuki I'm home!" Shuichi called out, but he didn't get an answer. After he dumped his stuff off at the door, and kicked off his shoe, he went on search for Yuki and Kohanna. They weren't in the living room or the kitchen, nor were they in the bedroom, or bathroom. 'Maybe their in the study.' Shu thought to himself. He made his way to the study quickly. Softly he knocked on the door, but no reply came. Quietly he opened the door, when he looked in a surprising sight greeted him. Yuki had moved to the small couch, with his laptop sitting on his lap. But that wasn't the surprise. The surprise was Kohanna sitting next to him on the couch asleep, with her head laying on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki was asleep with his hands atop his laptop, but his head resting on Kohanna's head. All Shuichi could do was smile, but before he woke them up, he went to get his camera and snapped a quick picture.

"Yuki... Yuki wake up." Shu said putting a hand on his face and gently patting his cheek.

"Hmmm...." Yuki mumbled.

"Come on wake up sweety." He finally opened his eyes. "Hey sleepy head." Shuichi whispered.

"Hmm, brat." His voice came out cloudy from sleep.

"I'll take that as your 'Welcome home my dearest Shuichi.'" Shuichi said giving Yuki a chaste kiss on the lips. He rolled his eyes, and looked over to Kohanna and blushed, thinking about their position.

"You two are just too cute!" Shu said smiling, but Yuki just grimaced at him.

"Idoit!" He said loudly, waking Kohanna, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey Shuichi." She said when she noticed him.

"Hey girly." He said reaching out and rubbing her head. Kohanna turned her head and smiled at Yuki.

"Dad."

"Uh yeah?" Yuki asked eying her strangely.

"Nothing I just like saying it." He blushed once more.

"Like I said too cute!"

"And like I said---" A growling stomach stopped him mid sentence.

"Oops sorry." Kohanna said.

"Wait I thought that was me." Shu said.

"I think it was me." Yuki said. They all just looked at each other for a moment before they burst out in laughter. Well Yuki just shook his head, with something that could be considered a smile on his face.

"Come on lets go out to eat for tonight." Shuichi said once the laughter died down.

"Sure. Is that okay with you Kohanna." Yuki asked.

"Yup sounds like a plan."

"Where do you want to eat at?" Yuki ask directing his question at Kohanna.

"Hmmm..." She took a couple moments to think. "How about an American restaurant."

"That sounds wonderful Ko." Shuichi said. But Kohanna tensed up suddenly.

"What is it?" Yuki asked her, noticing the movement.

"It's just that my brother Juro used to call me that." She said smiling sadly.

"Don't worry we'll make sure you see him again," Shu said smiling broadly, "I promise."

"Okay, you guys let's go." Yuki says.

*ABC*123*

Staring out the window I ponder about, the pang I felt in my heart earlier with Kohanna. It was like a sharp feeling, that I'd never really felt before. I don't understand, sure sometimes I feel bad about the why I treat her. But I figure, I have a right to be mad. If she would never been conceived I would have been able to have a real life. Not become a mother, when I wasn't ready. Because of her I had to marry a man I didn't even love with, but now Yoshiro is my life.

Even though Kohanna claims, he attempted to rape her, how can I believe her. She always hated him. Yes he hits her, but it's only to discipline her, when she gets out of line. So why wouldn't she lie to get rid of him. Plus Yoshiro said he didn't, and he would never lie to me. He's not that type of man. He's a good husband, and father to Jiro our son.

Jiro such a good son. He never does anything wrong, he's good in school, and he has lots of friends. He and Kohanna are complete and total opposites. She always seems to be doing stupid things, in school she always gets Bs or a Cs. The only friend she has is an exchange student from Africa her names Zarina. But Jiro forbid her from going out with her, he said she was a bad influence, so I didn't ask any questions. Well that my not be her only friend, if you include Jiro. They've also been close, since before he could even walk Their so close, that you would think they were attached to the hip.

But it's just... it's just that I can't shake this feeling that something may be amiss in my own home. It's like I'm missing something important. I've never experienced this type of self doubt before. Tamaka Cho is almost ALWAYS right. Then there's this feeling in my heart, that just won't go away. Ever since she left, I can barley stop thinking about her. It's almost as if I---

"Mom." A familiar voice called into my bedroom.

"Shouldn't you still be in bed Jiro?" I ask him, still not turning away from the window.

"I know, but I have a question." I can hear the apprehension in his voice.

"If I answer it, will you go back and lay down."

"Yes. I promise."

"Fine." I say finally turning to face him. He was dressed in a pair of blue pajama, with his hair brown and an unruly mess.

"Where's Ko?" Looking into his aqua eye's, I can see so many questions wanting to be answered, most of them if not all of them didn't have answered. At least not right now.

"She's with a... family friend." I say hesitantly.

"But why did she leave at night?"

Tiredly I turn back around to look out the window. "I thought you said one question."

"I know but mom..." He starts.

"Mom nothing go to bed."

"But," He persists.

"Now Juro!" I tell him firmly.

"Fine then." He says with a defeated huff, softly I can hear his feet padding away, down the hallway. Once again I'm left to drown in my thoughts of irresolution.

*ABC*123*

Shuichi was attached to Yuki's arm. Even though Yuki was frowning, he still looked content. Shuichi was smiling, and yapping about something excitedly. Kohanna was behind them laughing, and smiling brightly.

But if they had been paying attention they would have noticed, a black car had been following them since they left the apartment. Also if they would have, looked through the tinted windows, they would have seen the man that was watching them. Then if they would have looked even closer into mans eyes, what they saw would have sent shivers down their spins, made the hairs on the backs of their necks stand up, and giving them goosebumps all at once. His eye's held a malevolent, spiteful, and vengeful intent for the family.

However, the only one he really wanted was the blond haired girl. He wanted to possess her in every way possible. He had come so close to having her, if only that damned woman hadn't walked in. But he was determined to have her, even if he wouldn't have her love. She was just too beautiful to pass up. Then again he knew he would have to break her, to make it happen. And he would kill anyone, who got in the way of his goal.

"Kohanna, I will have you," there was a cruel malicious smile adorned on his face, "even if I have to kill few people."

Plz review and tell me if you like the pics!

.com/image/anime+blonde+girl+golden+eyes/moonlit-sonnet/Mystical%?o=1

.com/image/anime+blonde+girl+golden+eyes/Rei_?o=3

.com/image/anime+blonde+girl+golden+eyes/RosedHeart_?o=6


	9. Speak!

Not Incapable

Part 9: Speak!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all!

Warnings: Slight lime (I've gotten better! Yay for me!) Bad language I think and Yoai and if you don't like... well you shouldn't read or watch gravitation now should you???!!! And this for 18 or older... I tried, I know you'll read anyway!!! Like I used too... I'm 19 now yay!!!!

I've been wanting to this for while, its quit fun actually!

Yoaifangirl89: He does seem obssed doesn't he... I love when she calles him dad too! Hiro does have Ayaka... or does he??? And is that hint??? wedding bells???

JessMess: Thanks and here the new chapter I hope you like it!

David boreanaz's wife247: Hmmm I wonder too! What do YOU think should happen?

AN: I don't know if this is how a real custody hearing would go, so sorry if it's wrong. I hope you all read my Halloween gravitation style story! If not it's on my page. If already working on the Christmas one for gravi. Any song ideas? Or ideas period? Let me know. Currently I'm working on another fic for the lovely Saiyuki! Still editing and making corrections to it. And there's another note at the end of the story. And any mistakes made are mine. My usually correction person needs to concentrate on his homework so he doesn't fail! For that I shall be thoroughly chastised by him!So without farther ado... AN End

Not Incapable

"Shuichi..." Eiri said in a breathy whisper.

Eiri had just gotten out of the shower, and was standing naked in the room, about to get dressed. But that was until Shuichi came in. He had came up behind Eiri and wrapped a hand around Eiri's penis. Shuichi's other hand was splayed across his abdomen. He was littering soft kisses on his shoulder and neck.

"Hmmm..." Shuichi responded, loving the feel Yuki's hardening length. He squeezed Eiri harder, eliciting a low moan from the blond. Eiri somehow found enough willpower to reach up and put a yielding hand on Shuichi's wrist.

"Stop, we shouldn't be doing this... we have... to... go to... court today..." Shuichi seemingly paid no mind to Eiri's words and proceeded to lick his ear, and blow on the moistened area. Eiri shivered at the contact, and slackened his grip on the boys wrist.

Shuichi took the opportunity to flick his thumb over tip of the blonds erection. Eiri gave out long and low moan, bucking his hips a bit. Shuichi ground his clothed erection against Eiri's rear.

"I know." Shuichi said before continuing his ministrations on Eiri's member. He began to stroke him harder, and faster causing the blond to take sharp intakes of breath, and to moan almost wantonly. Eiri could feel his pleasure hitting its peak. He was close to going over the edge, his head was resting Shu's shoulder with his eyes closed, getting ready to welcome his inevitable fall over ecstasy's cliff.

Shuichi soon realized Eiri was about to hit his peak, and began to smirk wickedly. "So that's why, I'll leave you be then love." With that Shuichi released Eiri's member and walked out the room, to watch TV with blond haired man's daughter.

Eiri was left stunned, heated and unsatisfied. Right then he truly hated Shuichi's existence. He vowed silently to himself to seek revenge on the pink haired boy. Before continuing getting dressed he proceeded to pleasure himself, while the whole time thinking of Shuichi.

*

Today is Shuichi, and Yuki's first court appearance for custody of Kohanna. Tohma got them the best lawyer that money could buy. Only a few people were in attendance; Toahma, Mika, Yoshiro, Tamaka, and of course their lawyers. They had been meeting with their lawyer, Ms. Iyu throughout the whole week. Ms. Iyu was confident about their case. She believed they could win even if they were a homosexual couple.

Ms. Iyu had short red hair, and chocolate colored eyes. She's a very pretty woman, and she was taller than most women. Her personality's outgoing and confident. She's only 27, but she's won almost all her cases at such young age. That the main reason Seguchi picked her, he always seems to have a talent for finding young talent.

But what they didn't know was that Tamaka and Jiro's lawyer Mr. Chemaru had done some digging into Shuichi and Yuki's past. The information he found would definitely damage their case. He was 30 with pitch black hair, with eyes so brown they were almost black. He comes on as a little cruel, but only in the court room. He was very successful in winning is cases.

*

"Are you nervous?" Shuichi asked Kohanna as the walked into the court house. He was wearing a gray pinstriped suit with a white shirt underneath, with matching pants. Yuki was standing beside Kohanna in a black suit with red shirt and tie under it also with matching pants. Kohanna herself was dressed in a black skirt and a pink button up blouse, with the sleeves slightly ruffled.

"Yeah..." She said quietly.

"Well don't be! I know we'll win for sure!"Shu said enthusiastically, and putting an arm around her shoulders. Kohanna furrowed her brows at him.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked puzzled by his confidence.

"Because we've got lady luck on or sides of course!" He said beaming a smile at her.

"And magical idiocy too." Eiri said referring to Shuichi.

"Hey!" Shu said angrily.

"What?" Eiri asked innocently. Kohanna was now used to their act, of her dad insulting his lover, and his lover pretending to be angry. It made her smile, and for that moment she forgot about the trail.

"Now dad don't be a meanie!" She chimed in.

"Yeah don't be a jerk face." Shu said sticking out his tounge.

"Well if you weren't such a---" He was cut of mid sentence.

"Isn't this nice." A deep voice interrupted, they turned toward the owner of the voice. It was Yoshiro. "A happy little family, well at least for the time being." His face was plastered with a vile grin.

"For your information, this 'little' family as you nicely put it will be together permanently if we have our way." Eiri stated boldly.

"Hm, will see about that in few weeks." With that he turned in went into the court room.

"I hate that bastard." Shuichi vehemently.

"We can both agree on that." Eiri said still staring at the place that was just being occupied. "Are you ready?" He said turning to face them.

"You know I'm always ready for anything!" Shu said jubilantly, his eyes almost look as if they're sparkling.

"I don't know..." Kohanna said worried and shuffling her feet uneasily. Suddenly Eiri did something uncharacteristic. He held out a hand to her, seemingly asking her to take it. Which she held onto quickly.

"Don't... we'll get through this... together." She nodded her head curtly, taking this as fact. Together they entered the court room.

*

The trees in the park stood proudly, the wind blow softly through them, causing their leaves to rustle. The sky was a lovely blue as usual, and the sun was high up in the sky shining brightly. The people in the park were rushing to and from. There were a couple of kids, running through the park happily playing with one another.

Hiro sat outside at the park, pondering about him and Shuichi. Wherever they had to work together, thats all it was work. Shuichi had distanced himself from Hiro. They never talked about anything outside of work. Recently Shuichi was always the last to get into work and the first to leave. The tension between the two was so thick you could cut it with butter knife. Mr. K, Fugisaki, and even Mr. Sakano began to notice the rift between the two. Whenever asked all they would say was 'We're having some differences at the moment'. When pressed they would just say it's personal.

Shuichi over the years had become better at not letting his personal life, effect his work ethic. But it was still a strain on the group.

Him and Ayaka had also grown apart since he developed these feeling for Shuichi. It's not that he didn't love her, because he did. But just not as much as he loved Shuichi. They barley talked on the phone anymore, nor did they hang and go on dates. Part of him in the back of his mind wondered whether or not she was seeing someone on the side. Not that he could complain, because he'd been pursuing Shuichi behind her back.

Just then a strong breeze blew across him, caressing his face and rousing him out of his pondering. But when he opened his eyes, he found a pair of blue ones staring at him curiously.

"Ah, Hiro I see your enjoying yourself." Mr. K said smiling.

"I guess you could say that." Hiro said trying to sound please to see the American. He really just wanted to be alone.

"You seem bother by something." K said seeing the troubled look on the red heads face.

"No. It's nothing. I was just thinking about something." Hiro said watching Mr. K as he sat down next to him, and spread his hands over the back of the park bench.

"You know Hiro," K said looking directly into his brown eyes, "that even though I'm your manager your, I'm still your friend." Mr. K's gaze was so intense that it made him blush, and turn away.

"Yeah I know that K."

"Are you sure about that?" K said still staring at him.

"Mr. K, you know what I have to be going now."Hiro said lying, he was starting to get a weird vibe from K, which he wasn't ready to acknowledge. "I have to go meet someone." Hiro stood up quickly and took off running. "See you later." Hiro yelled over his shoulder. K just sat there and watched him leave.

*

"Mr. Uesugi," The lawyer Mr. Chemaru called out, "Is it not true that a couple years back, when you were a teenager you had almost been raped, by someone you trusted?"

A look of utter shock crossed Eiri's face. Eiri was sitting at the stand, he had been for about 10 minutes getting drilled with questions. Before this current question, every other question had been rather easy to answer. But now Tohma, Mika, and Shuichi were staring at the prosecutor with looks of shock and anger. But the Yoshiro was smirking, while Tamaka just wore a blank expression. Kohanna was surprised, she happened to be sitting next to Iyu.

"I object!" Ms. Iyu yelled out, and jumping out her seat abruptly.

"Over ruled." The judge Mr. Nasaki said calmly. The judge was a homely looking man, he looked as if he was someones grandpa, with a full head of gray hair, and dull green eyes "Answer the question Mr. Uesugi."

Eiri gave the prosecutor an icy glare before answering bitterly, "Yes."

"Hm," Mr. Chemaru said nodding his head, cause some of his black hair to fall onto his face, "And isn't it true you killed him." This question cause Eiri to bristle.

"Objection." Iyu yelled out again

"Overruled." The judge stated calmly again.

"Yes." He answered bitterly again.

"And one last question," he stated turning to look Eiri directly in the face. "Even though it isn't a well known fact to the public, wasn't your lover Shuichi Shindou raped by someone?" Almost everyone jaw dropped. No one was suppose to know about that incident, it was covered up excellently... or so they thought.

"OBEJECTION!" Iyu all yelled, making Kohanna scrunch up her face. "He's badgering my client!"

"Mr. Chemaru," Judge started irritatedly, "Is your questioning leading somewhere?"

"Why yes sir it is." Mr. Chemaru said looking into the judges eye's.

"Fine. Overruled."

"How do you know this?" Eiri asked angrily.

"Just answer the question Mr. Uesugi." Mr. Chemaru said looking at him patiently.

"Yes. It's true." Eiri stated looking at his lover sadly. Shuichi just smiled serenely, which told him it was fine. Shuichi had put that behind him long ago, he had already forgiven Aizawa years ago. He was just surprised to hear brought up now.

"Well, what I'm trying to get at here is, should we really let two people that have been apart of rape incidents raise a child. What if they do the same thing to her---"

"We'd never do that to her!" Shuichi yelled out.

"Shindou! Be quiet!" The Judge said banging his gavel, Shuichi sat down staring rather harshly at the prosecutor.

"As I was saying before being interrupted... we wouldn't want another rape to happen, just because they couldn't let the past go. Most rape victims tend to do the same thing as their attackers. But for now that is all I have to say." He walked away and sat down in his chair take a couple of notes.

"Ms. Iyu do you have anything to say or a someone to call to the stand?" The judge asked.

"Yes sir." Iyu said standing up, and walking around to stand in the middle of the court room floor. "Their rape incidents have made them stronger people, and my clients would never harm their child or any other child for that matter in such away." She said gesturing to Kohanna, who was staring intently at her defendant. "My clients are good people and would take very care of Miss Kohanna. They deserve to take care of this child. Too many years have went past without that opportunity! That opportunity was taken away by the Cho family!" She staring at said family heatedly. "That is all."

"Hmmm... we shall end this meeting here and pick this case up next week." The judge said standing up. "But for now Ms. Kohanna you may return home with Mr. Uesugi and Mr. Shindou. I think it would be good for you to get to know your biological father, and his partner." He banged the gavel one more time. "That is all." He exited out of a door behind his stand.

Tamaka, Yoshiro and their lawyer left quickly. As to not have any word confrontations that could harm their case. The Uesugi family then left out. Tohma and Mika stayed a couple paces behind Yuki and Shuichi, to talk to Ms. Iyu about the case.. Kohanna was walking beside the lawyer also listening. Yuki would have been paying attention to if, his mind wasn't being plagued by unpleasant memories, but surprisingly they were not his own,

"Are you okay Yuki?" Shuichi asked grabbing onto Eiri's sleeve, to get his attention. Eiri turned his head slowly towards him, until his golden eye's were gazing directly into Shuichi's indigo ones.

"To tell you the truth, I more so angry, that they brought up the Aizawa incident." He said looking sadly into Shuichi eyes. Shu took a deep breath before answering.

"Don't be angry---"

"Why shouldn't I be---" Yuki was silenced by a slender finger being placed upon his lips.

"Let me finished," Shu said smiling. "You shouldn't be angry because I'm not. I've dealt with it, and got passed it. I forgave Aizawa years ago. So please calm down Yuki." Yuki grasped Shuichi wrist and kissed the finger on his lips, then moved his hand so that it was placed over his heart.

"Fine Shuichi. But that doesn't mean I have to be happy with it." Shuichi opened his mouth to say something, but found his lips preoccupied by another pair tender lips on his. At first he was surprised by the action, because he and Yuki rarely kissed in private. But surprise moved aside for lust. The kiss quickly became heated, as Yuki pressed his tongue to Shuichi bottom lip, asking for entrance which he gladly obliged. Yuki tongue delved into the moist carven of his mouth in an erotic dance of tongues.

By this time, Tohma and Mika were looking on in awe, and shock. Kohanna just blushed and covered her eyes. What ever people that were in the hallway stopped what they were doing, and stopped to stare. Ms. Iyu was happened to be smiling a bit.... pervertedly at them. Tohma was the first to come back to his senses.

"Ahem." Tohma coughed, letting the two lovers know they had an audience.

Shuichi quickly, but gently pushed Yuki back some, slightly blushing at his own self. Yuki looked away somewhat embarrassed by his actions, but proceeded to shake it off, going back to his indifferent self.

"What are you at!" Yuki complained, to anyone who standing around gawking. Everyone in the hallway started running to and from again. Mika just shook her head at her brother, while Tohma adjusted his clothing. Kohanna's uncovered her face smiling broadly, then she skipped toward her father and Shu placing her self between them, and lacing her arms in theirs. She then tow them toward the door, ready to go home and spend some time with her hopefully soon to be family.

*

"So what's are case looking like?" Eiri asked Ms. Iyu. Yuki was sitting on the couch staring at Ms. Iyu who was sitting a cushion away from him, looking over some papers. Shuichi was sitting on the floor looking intently at their lawyer. Kohanna was sitting next to Shu on the floor with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Well, Mister Uesugi, this case seems to be a bit more... complicated then I thought." Ms. Iyu said frowning at her case papers.

"What do you mean?" Shuichi spoke up. Iyu turned her attention to the singer, before answering.

"We don't have any good material on the Cho family. They don't seem to be bad parents." She turned her stare on Kohanna. "Miss Kohanna is there anything you could give us to help with the case?"

Yuki and Shu also looked at her. They both knew that she had the information that would undoubtedly help them win the case. Kohanna suddenly found the white carpet really intriguing.

"No not at all." She said quietly.

"Miss Kohanna, I thought you wanted to live with your father?" Iyu said.

"I do." Was Kohanna's short answer.

"Then why aren't you putting in more of an effort to help? I know they couldn't have always been the nicest parents." Something in her mind told her this had to be true.

"They were the best parents they could be..." Kohanna said still not looking up from the carpet, Iyu just looked at her sadly not understand why she was lying, if they were so called the best parents, then why did she want to leave?

"Mr. Uesugi, Mr. Shindou do you know anything that could help?" She asked looking at them expectedly. Shuichi opened up his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Yuki.

"It's not ours to tell." He says coolly in a voice indicating that there would be know more discussion of the subject.

"If you say so." Iyu said packing up her things almost moodily. "But know this, If we don't do something to turn this case around the Cho family will win. And knowing them, they may just take away all your right to see Kohanna." She gave them all a meaningful look. "But I will try my best to win this case for you." She left out quietly, leaving the family to think about what she just said.

Eiri took a deep breath before looking towards Kohanna. "Why didn't you tell her?" Yuki asked a bit forcefully. He didn't want her to go back a family that didn't want or deserve her. She needed better, than them. Not that he was the best person to be a parent, but at least he could give it a try for him and Shuichi.

"I didn't say anything because... will because I still love them..." She said looking into the equally golden eyes like hers.

"I don't understand, I thought you hated them for what they did to you?" Yuki said looking at her incredulously. He couldn't understand how someone could love such a cruel family.

"I love my mom... not necessarily my step dad." Yuki looked at her expecting her to say more. "You see my mom was never as bad as him. Sometimes she didn't allow him to hurt me. She used to be a nice person before I was born, but she just got sad... and took it out on me."

"Kohanna sweety," Shuichi broke in putting a hand on Kohanna's shoulder, "that doesn't excuse what she's done to you."

"I know but... I love my mother a-and she must c-care for me... at l-least j-just a l-itt-le." She said with a quivering voice, and tears in her eyes. But before the tears could fall Yuki got up and gently pulled Kohanna up by her upper arms. This action surprised all of them, but none more so than Yuki himself. He warped his arms around her in a loose but warm embrace.

"Dad..." Kohanna said clutching on to the fabric of his shirt.

"Don't cry... I'm sure we'll figure out something." Yuki said reassuringly.

"Okay dad." Kohanna said smiling resting her head lightly on his chest.

"Awww!" Shuichi shrieked, throwing himself into the embrace too, none to gently either. This action caused them all to fall onto the floor. Yuki lay on the floor on his back underneath Kohanna who was laying on top him on her stomach. While Shuichi seemed to be straddling Kohanna's back.

"Haha sorry!" Shuichi said wryly rubbing the back of his head.

"That's alright." Came a muffled voice filled with amusement.

"You. Are. An. Idiot!" Yuki said roughly, but with the tiniest hint of mirth in his voice.

For the rest of the night the trio laughed and argued about utter nonsense. But in another part of town there was an evil force at work.

*

In a dark corner behind a building a business transaction was taking place....

"What do you want me to do?" A burly man asked.

"The next time she's by her self, take her quickly and quietly." A deep voice commanded.

"What will I get out of this?" The man asked.

"I've already payed by making sure your ass didn't lose your business."

"What if I want more?" The burly man found a gun pointed just inches from his face.

"You tell me." The deep cold voice said.

"I was just kidding... geez!" The man said putting his hands up submissively.

"I hope so. Or this gun would have been the last thing you saw." The other man just swallowed nervously.

"Remember try not to harm her, and be careful she's a fighter." The man shook his head, anxious to leave.

"Good. Now leave." The burly man hauled ass, not wanting to anger the man anymore.

"Soon I'll have her." The man smiled cruelly, thinking of the things he do to the innocent little girl.

TBC...

Hey reviews and readers! I gots a question what do you think I should do with Tamaka and Jiro  
(Kohanna's little bro) I have some ideas of my own, but I'd like to her your opinion. In box or put it in a review! Oh and any idea's for a side story???

Plz review!

It makes Yuki smile!

But I think that means a puppy died somewhere....


	10. No One

Hey everyone I'm back! Lots of things happened to me since the last time I updated.

So I'm really sorry I haven't written in such a long time. Please forgive me. I'll try and update on a more regular basis now. I've actually updated this story and another.

I'm really proud of myself for that! Yay me! But guess what you guys? There is another gravi fic that I've written! It's a oneshot for Halloween! You'll know it when you see it.

Anyway read on!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of gravitation! Nothing!

This was edited by me, so any mistakes or misspelling are my own. Hopefully I caught them all! I apologize ahead of time for the errors. Please point them out to me in a review or inbox, it would be greatly welcomed.

Not Incapable

Chapter 10: No one

Eiri was jolted awake by the incessant ringing of his cell phone. He tired to ignore it by burying his face in the pillow. But the phone just rang again. Growling Eiri tossed the pillow aside and snatched up his phone from the bedside counter.

"What!" Eiri snapped at the caller on the other end of the phone.

"Eiri it's me Mika-"

"Why the hell are you calling me so early?" Eiri said cutting her off. She sighed before continuing.

"Fathers here." She simply stated. Hearing those two words quickly woke him up.

"What do you mean by he's here?" He asked trying understand the mean behind her words.

"I mean he is here in Tokyo. He arrived just this morning, I had no idea he was coming. Father in the living room right now. He wants to see you."

"Well tell him I'm not coming over." Eiri said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Eiri either you come over here, or he's coming over there. You choose." Eiri let a low groan float though the phone, before sighing tiredly.

"Shit. Fine I'll be there in a half an hour." He ground out. Eiri snapped the phone shut, not bothering to say goodbye to his sister.

Eiri turned to look to the side of him. Shuichi hadn't even stirred during his conversation. He could always sleep like a log, through almost anything. Eiri reached over and pinched Shuichi's nose closed. Within the next twenty seconds, Shu woke up gasping for air. Eiri just sat there smirking to himself.

"What the hell was that for you bastard!" Shu yelled once he recovered his breath back. He was glaring at Eiri.

"I needed to wake you up." Eiri said ignoring his glare.

"Then how about next to you just shake me awake. Gently!"

"Now, why would I do that, when this way was much more enjoyable." Shuichi looked at him like he had gone mad.

"You just get kicks out of torturing me." Shu said pouting at him. Suddenly the pink haired boy found himself laying flat on his back and arms clasped above his head. Eiri was sitting over him, looking down at him with flames dancing in his eyes.

"You seemed to enjoy the torture last night." Eiri said, his face just inches from Shuichi. It took a moment for Shu to register what just happened.

"Eiri, you're a horny bastard you know that?" The pop star said blushing.

"Yeah I know." He whispered before rolling over and off the smaller boy. Shu sat up slowly, sensing something wrong with his lover.

"What's wrong Eiri?" He questioned gently.

"My fathers in town, he's over at Mika's. He wants to see me." Eiri said with a frown. Shuichi made a silent oh with his mouth.

"Are you going to go see him?"

"Yeah, I don't really have a choice." Eiri hadn't seen his father in years. Not since he broke it off with Ayaka. His father had been so upset with him, that he disowned him. Shuichi took it harder than Eiri did though. He blamed himself, because it would never have happened had he not come into Eiri's life. Of course the blond assured many a times that he held no regrets for his decision. But Shuichi still felt bad about it sometimes.

"I'll go with you." Shuichi said quietly. Eiri turned around to look at him. Determination was set in his amethyst eyes. But Eiri tired to dissuade him any way.

"You don't have to go Shuichi." Eiri murmured.

"I know. But I want to." He said standing up and stretching.

"Shuichi-" He was quickly cut off.

"I'm going with you Eiri. End of discussion." Shuichi said firmly. Eiri blinked, slightly shocked that Shuichi had spoken to him like that. It rarely ever happened that he took that tone with him.

About five second later Shuichi found a pillow being flung at his head. Then he heard the sound of foot step coming fast towards his direction and took off running to bathroom.

"Come back here you little brat! Who do you think you are talking to me like that!" Eiri shouted giving chase.

Thirty minutes and a rough session of sex later, the twosome were dressed and ready to go. Eiri in his usual black slacks and button up shirt. Shuichi was dressed rather colorfully as usual. Orange shirt and light brown cargo pants.

When they entered the kitchen, Kohanna was already in there. She was eating a bowl of cereal with a glass of orange juice. Her long blond was tied back in a ponytail, she was still dressed her dolphin cover pajamas.

"What are you doing up so early?" Eiri asked walking into the kitchen and doing up the last two button of his shirt. Shuichi trailed in behind, with a slight limp from their earlier excursion. She blushed at his question.

"I, um heard you two wake up." Kohanna answered quietly. Eiri blushed ever so slightly, understanding the meaning of her words. Shuichi blushed the brightest out of them all. He didn't know he was _that_ loud. "So I figured after your little workout you might be wanting some coffee. There's some on the counter for you. Shu I poured you a glass of orange juice." She said smiling with humor in her eyes. She found it funny that they were actually embarrassed at being heard. Besides she's heard them on more than one occasion.

"Thanks Ko!" Shuichi said quickly walking over a grabbing his glass taking a sip. He passed Eiri his coffee.

"Thanks." Eiri said looking at his coffee. He sipped enjoying the taste. The first time he tried Kohanna's coffee he had been unsure of what to expect. But surprisingly enough it was actually good. Way better than the crap Shuichi tried to shoved down his throat in the morning.

"Do I still have it?" She asked playfully.

"It taste great as usual Kohanna." Eiri said with a small smile. "I always thank the heavens that I'll never have to drink Shuichi's crap in a cup anymore. You've saved me from a lifetime of human suffrage"

"Heeey!" Shuichi exclaimed loudly looking hurt. "You're so mean you jack arse!"

"Yes I know, and thank you very much for the compliment." Shuichi sent him another glare for the morning. Kohanna giggled at the two. They were always so funny in the morning together.

"Are you two going somewhere?" She asked noticing their state of dress. At her question Eiri looked down at his watch and back at her.

"Actually yes we are. We have to go meet my father at Mika's house." He said drinking some more of his coffee, savoring the strong flavor.

"Oh, okay." She said stuffing a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"We would ask you to come along, but I don't think my father is ready to meet you just yet. I have to tell him about you first." Eiri quickly added.

"You haven't told him about me?" She asked.

"My father and I aren't on speaking terms. But don't worry, I'll be telling him today." She beamed a pretty smile at him hearing the last part.

"Alright then." Kohanna said cheerfully."But are sure you'll be fine at home yourself?" Eiri asked trying to hide his concerned. They hadn't really left her a home by herself too much. "I don't know when we'll be back. I have a couple of errands to run, and Shuichi has to go into the studio today."

"I could take you into work with me if you want." Shuichi stated.

"No, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Kohanna said wanting to show them she could take care of self.

"Well if your sure then Kohanna-"

"I am very sure." She said simply.

"Very well then, I'll see you when we get back." Eiri said before drinking the last of his coffee. Shuichi downed the rest of his orange juice, and put it in the sink. He walked over to Kohanna giving her a quick had as she stood up.

"I'll meet you at the car Eiri." Shuichi threw on his shoes after grabbing his backpack and jogging out the door.

Eiri looked at Kohanna and contemplated what to do next. He didn't know whether to just leave or give her hug like Shuichi. He still wasn't used to being a father, even though she had stayed here for a total of two months. Two very awkward months.

But everything seemed to be settling into a comfortable routine. Kohanna would greet them every morning in the kitchen, she always had a cup coffee waiting for him. She would then help him cook breakfast. She and Shuichi would chat about this in that while he listened to them. After Shuichi headed off to work, Eiri would commence himself with writing his latest novel. Kohanna would join him after a while in his study and place another hot cup of coffee next to him. Then she would go and sit on the chase and read a book quietly. When Shuichi walked into the apartment announcing his presence rather loudly, they would go and greet him. Eiri would start dinner while Shuichi would tell them all about his day and then some. After they ate, they would usually watch what ever mind babble was on tv before bidding each other goodnight.

All in all Eiri cared for his daughter. Even though you would have to pull his teeth to get him to admit it, he loved her. Shuichi considered them a family. If this was what a family felt like, then Eiri could deal with it.

Eiri was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of dishes being put in the sink. In the end he decided on ruffling her hair gently. You can never go wrong that.

The hand on her head took her by surprise. She looked up to find Eiri giving her a quick ruffle on the head, before he went to put on shoes.

"No parties while I'm away." Her dad said.

"When the cats away." She said sarcastically. When he looked at her she had big smile on her face.

"Hm. I'll put some mouse traps out then. I'll see you later." He said leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Bye!" Kohanna called out after him happily.

"Come on slow poke!" Shuichi shouted at Eiri when he saw him.

"Don't rush me brat." Eiri said unlocking the door and sliding inside. Shuichi stuck his tongue out at him then climbing in on the passenger side of the silver BMW Mercedes.

"Hey Eiri." Shuichi called.

"Yeah what is it?" Eiri said turning to face him. But all he got in answer was a quick peek on the lips from his lover.

"Nothing." Shuichi said smiling then turning to look out the window. Eiri smiled the tiniest of smiles at him just before he started the car up and pulled out the driveway, going in the direction of his sister apartment.

But what the couple didn't see was the black van on the side of building. The occupants of the van had been watching them patiently for weeks now. They had been waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Once they saw that the girl wouldn't be joining the couple today, they waited a couple of moments before pulling into the recently vacant parking spot.

Kohanna smiled when she heard the car pull off. After washing the dishes, she set about clean up the apartment a little. She decided she was going to have the place looking nice for them when they got home. Kohanna loved living with them, this was the happiest she had been in a long while. She never wanted to go back to her old life. The only person she missed was her little brother Jiro. Her mother was slightly missed, but not that much. The father she thought was her for all these years could rot in hell for all she cared.

Soon Kohanna heard another car pull up, she didn't think anything of it. She just thought it was a neighbor coming home. Minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"They must have forgotten something." She said out loud simply thinking it was either Shuichi or Eiri. Never once did she think about any danger that might be awaiting her if she opened the door.

"Did you forget something?" She asked once she got the door open. Her eyes widened in horror at the two hulking figures standing in front of her. She let out a scream.

But no one heard. Nor did anyone hear the struggle that took place. No one saw the body of an unconscious girl being carried out. No one saw the black van slowly drive off like a thief in the night.

How about that? I hope it isn't too bad. Please read and review and don't forget to check out my other fic for Halloween! K bye!


	11. Coming Clean

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

This chapter was edited by my beta Lyson. I haven't changed anything.

Not Incapable

Chapter 11: Coming Clean

"You can't be serious about this boy." Eiri's father stated.

Eiri and Shuichi were sitting on the couch over at Mika and Tohma's apartment. They had arrived over 10 minutes ago and when Eiri arrived with Shuichi at his side, his father wasn't too pleased about it. Whenever he looked in Shuichi's direction, he would glower at him but Shuichi just smiled back and took it. You learn how to accept nasty looks living with Eiri. Mika and Tohma were in the dining room, giving them their privacy.

His father was dressed in the usual priest attire.

"Well father, I am. I wouldn't have stayed with him this long if I wasn't." Eiri replied coolly.

"So you expect me just to accept this relationship that you have going on with this boy?" His father asked.

"Frankly father, I could care less if you accepted it or not. That's all up to you. And his name isn't boy, it's Shuichi. And even though it's hard to believe, he is a man, not a boy." Eiri said, growing increasingly irritated with the old man.

Shuichi seemed to sense this and grabbed Eiri's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. Shuichi was keeping quiet in this conversation because he knew Eiri and his father needed to work this out on their own.

"You know I could keep you disowned."

"You know I don't care. I've been disowned this long. I can stay like that for the rest of my life." Eiri shot back.

"Besides, you are the only one who doesn't accept our relationship. Even Mika and Tohma have come to terms with it and if you're still trying to get me with Ayaka, then you're out of luck. She's with Hiro."

"Yes I know that. She was such a disappointment to her parents that they also disowned and disinherited her. Miss. Usumi could have done better just like you could have, instead of some pink haired singer who jumps around on stage."

"Listen father, I'm not going to sit here and keep defending my relationship with Shuichi. Sorry but the brat will be in my life for the foreseeable future. Maybe one day you'll understand but until then you can just pretend we don't exist." Eiri stated about to stand up before he remembered that he had to tell his father about Kohanna.

"Father there is something I need to tell you." Eiri said preparing himself for what he was about to say. Shuichi felt Eiri unconsciously grip his hand tighter which made him smile a little on the inside.

"What is it Eiri?" The old priest said staring at Eiri curiously.

"A few months ago I found out that I have a daughter." Eiri braced himself for the worst. His father took in a breath then released it a couple of seconds later.

"Who is the mother?" His father asked seemingly calm. Eiri really wasn't expecting his father to act calmly.

"Tamaka Uta, but before she married it was Cho. Her husband's name is Yoshiro." Eiri answered.

"I think I remember her, she was a girl you used to date." His father stated and Eiri nodded his head in confirmation.

"How old is the child?"

"She is 13, her name is Kohanna."

"And you're sure she's yours?" His father asked.

"Yes I'm sure. The blood work came back positive." Eiri said to his father who nodded at the information.

"Where is the child now?"

"She has been living with Shuichi and me."

"And… Shuichi, how do you feel about this?" His father said and for the first time speaking to Shuichi. Shuichi snapped his head up looking at the man who addressed him.

"I feel very positive about it. She is a nice girl and looks just like Eiri." Shuichi said happily. Eiri squeezed his hand again.

"Well then I would like to meet her." His father announced.

This shocked Eiri and Shuichi since they still slightly expected him to explode.

"Are you sure you want to meet her, father?" Eiri asked unsure.

"Yes I'm very sure." His father stated.

"Then have Mika and Tohma bring you over tonight."

"Why not now?" his father asked.

"Because I have to take Shuichi to work and run a couple of errands before I go home."

"Fine then Eiri, tonight."

"Father I have to ask, why are you taking this so well?" Eiri asked.

His father looked at him for a moment thinking over his answer.

"I'm actually fuming on the inside. I don't appreciate secrets being kept from me. I know Tohma and Mika knew. They just chose to not inform me but right now I am more interested in the child." His father said still calm.

"It wasn't our business to tell, father." Mika said coming out with Tohma.

Obviously the two had been listening at the door.

"I assure you sir it was not our intention to keep it secret. We thought it would be better for Eiri to tell you himself." Tohma said standing next to Eiri.

"Hm." His father scoffed. "Well if this concludes our conversation, then I'll be in the guest room." His father said moving off the couch and standing up.

Eiri and Shuichi stood up also,

"Yes father. We're done here, I have to get Shuichi to work anyhow." Eiri stated.

"Fine, tonight then." He turned to walk away but Shuichi called out to him.

"It was nice to meet you again, sir!" Shuichi shouted cheerfully.

His father raised an eyebrow and then nodded at him and once again proceeded on his way to the guest room.

"Now that wasn't too bad was it?" Shuichi asked once the old man was out of ear shot.

"Yeah, well it could have gone better. But come on, let's get you to work." Eiri said grabbing Shuichi's hand and walking towards the door. They said their goodbyes to Mika and Tohma.

Eiri didn't forget to call them out on being nosey.

"Stop eavesdropping, it's very unbecoming." Eiri called out behind him.

"Whatever do you mean?" Tohma said with that false innocence making Mika laugh a little.

Eiri just ignored them and exited the apartment with Shuichi bouncing alongside him.

Shuichi waved bye to Eiri as he drove off, leaving Shuichi standing outside NG.

He really didn't want to go to work today since everything was all awkward between him and Hiro. It made it hard for him to focus knowing Hiro had feelings for him.

Suguru, Sakano and Mr. K could sense something was wrong with the two.

When Shuichi entered the building he went straight to his studio. He didn't have time to make any detours, he was already about to be late. Not surprisingly when he got there everyone was already there and waiting for him.

"Shuichi, took you long enough." K said as Shuichi sat his bag down on the floor in the corner.

"Sorry Mr. K, Eiri and I had to stop by Mika and Tohma's place. We had some family business to take care of." Shuichi said while he fixed his microphone. Mr. K looked at him waiting for Shuichi to divulge more information.

Shuichi actually hadn't told them about Kohanna because Eiri didn't want their business getting out so they were keeping this a very private family thing. Shuichi would have told Hiro about her, but he just couldn't talk to Hiro without worrying if he would try to kiss him again.

Once K saw that no more answers were forthcoming, he started to get the band ready for practice.

"Today I want you guys to work hard on getting the next song recorded, so no fooling around today." When he said that last part he threw a glance Shuichi's way, and Shuichi avoided it purposely. The American just shook his head at him.

"Alright get started Bad Luck, before I start shooting!" The group quickly jumped into action and began practicing with a passion for the rest of the day.

Tamaka hadn't seen her husband since the morning and she was starting to get this creeping feeling up her spine. She felt like she should be worried about something, even Jiro had stayed home today. He had told Tamaka he wasn't feeling too well that morning.

When she asked him what was wrong, he said he really didn't know and that he was just feeling strange. Tamaka couldn't help but feel that this had something to do with Kohanna.

It seemed lately every time she thought about Kohanna, a feeling of dread would seep into her mind. But with Yoshiro, her husband, she would feel uneasy around him.

Yoshiro was always out late and talking on the phone in hushed tones. She felt like something bad was going to happen, she just didn't know what and that's what really worried her.

Somewhere Kohanna was laying down unconscious and tied up. She didn't know what would await her when she came to but in some part of her mind she knew it wouldn't be good.


	12. Gone Away

Authors Note: Sorry that it's taken so long to update this story. I know this chapter kind of short. Hopefully the next one is longer.

Not Incapable

Chapter 12: Gone Away

Shuichi was standing outside waiting for Eiri to pick him up from practice. Even though he was glad to be going home to spend time with Eiri and Kohanna, for some reason he had been feeling anxious to get home. All day he had had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Practice today had gone fairly smooth. The new song they were practicing on was turning out well and Mr K only shot at them twice today. Also, Suguru and Shuichi hadn't argued in awhile but things between him and Hiro were still awkward. They hadn't said much to each other and Shuichi wished Hiro and himself were back on good terms.

Eventually Shuichi heard a horn honking, it was Eiri pulling up to the side of curb. When Shuichi was walking up to the car, Eiri reached over and pushed open the door for him,  
"Hurry and get in, brat." Eiri murmured.

Shuichi just smiled but quickly got into the car, not because he was rushed, he just wanted to be next to Eiri.  
"You missed me?" Shuichi said hopping into the car.  
"As if." Eiri responded.

Though he had missed Shu, he wasn't about to tell him that.  
"Whatever Eiri, you know you did!" Eiri scoffed and rolled his eyes.

After Shuichi was fully into the car with his seatbelt on, Eiri started driving.  
"How was practice today?" Eiri said changing the subject.  
"It was good." Shuichi said giving him a short answer. He really didn't want to talk about work today. It just wasn't as fun as it used to be since all the tension between him and Hiro could be cut with a butter knife.

Eiri looked at Shu with a raised eyebrow, usually Shuichi liked to go on and on about his day.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.

Shuichi turned his attention to looking outside the window.  
"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?" Shuichi said nonchalantly.  
"Don't lie to me Shuichi. I know when something's wrong with you. You're not exactly good at hiding your emotions, now tell me the truth." Eiri demanded.

Shuichi heaved out a big sigh,

"Fine." he grumbled, "I'm just a little upset that Hiro and I still aren't on good terms. Practicing with him has just gotten awkward. We don't talk to each other anymore, he won't even look at me anymore. It's like he hates me know." Shuichi said putting his head on the dashboard.

Eiri looked at him for a moment before concentrating back on the road,  
"I'm sure he doesn't hate you Shuichi. He's just having trouble coming to terms that you won't ever love him the way you love me. Just give him some more time, I'm sure he'll come around soon." Eiri said reassuringly.

Besides if Hiro didn't come around soon, he would be having a conversation with him.

Even though Eiri didn't like Hiro that much at the moment, he wouldn't let Shu lose his best friend. Nor would he let Shuichi become depressed about it, even though it wasn't Shuichi's fault, he would still blame himself.

Shuichi looked up from where he held his head and smiled at Eiri,

"If you really think that, then I'll give him some more time."  
Eiri just looked at him and shook his head.

"Idiot." He mumbled, before paying attention to the road again.  
The rest of the car ride was spent in comfortable silence, they occasionally chatted in-between the silence. There were moments like this where they just enjoyed each others company but soon they were arriving at their home.

After Eiri parked the car they both got out, happy to be home and to see Kohanna.

But the anxious feelings Shuichi had earlier began to start up again. Thinking of Kohanna made the feeling worse, he could only hope nothing was actually wrong.  
When they arrived at their apartment door it was oddly silent.

They had both expected to hear at least the TV playing but there was nothing.  
Eiri was about to unlock the door, but when he grabbed the door knob it opened right up. The door wasn't locked.

Shuichi and Eiri looked at each with questioning looks,  
"Maybe you forgot to lock the door when you left." Shuichi said to Eiri.  
"Maybe." Eiri murmured, even though he clearly remembered locking the door. So cautiously, they stepped into their apartment.  
"Kohanna, we're home." Eiri called out but received no answer.  
"Kohanna!" Shuichi yelled out but there was still no answer. They both looked at each other again.

"I'll go check the study and you go knock on the bathroom door." Eiri instructed. Shuichi nodded his head.  
They both went and checked all around the apartment, but found no sign of her.  
"Where do you think she is?" Shuichi asked worriedly.  
"I've got no idea. I doubt she knows anyone around this area and she would have called if she was going out." Eiri said.  
"What are we going to do?" Shuichi asked, sitting down and burying his head in his hands.

Eiri thought over the question for a moment. There was only one answer he could come up with,  
"We're calling the police." Shuichi looked up at him with concern.  
"Do you really think it's that urgent?" Shu asked.  
"Yeah, I have a bad feeling about this." Eiri took out his cell phone and began dialling the number for the authorities.


	13. Haitus

**Hiatus**

I just wanted to say that I don't know if I'll finish writing this story. It feels like I'm doing a halfhearted job on this story now. I really just haven't been all that into writing this story anymore. I used to love writing this story. But I just can't find it in me anymore. Whenever I get to writing another chapter for this story, it starts to feel like a chore not something I enjoy doing. I don't think it's fair to the people who do read this story, for me to just write a story that used to be good, and turn it into utter crap. So this story will be put on a hiatus. I don't for how long, or if I'll ever continue writing it. I will continue writing one shots though. I just don't think I'll actually continue writing chapter stories. I do apologize to the people who actually enjoyed this story. I really am sorry.

**Solderet Of Love**


End file.
